Protéjase
by angiskuldy
Summary: HP6&7&post guerra/ Hermione y Harry son los encargados de buscar los horrocruxes. Snape intenta ayudarles a toda costa. Pero algo en su alumna, le hará ver el final de otro modo. M y AU. HG/SS
1. Defensa

**Protéjase **

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos. Esta historia está bastada en el mundo de Harry Potter, quien solo JKRowling es la dueña...qué envidia! **

**Tipo: Romance/Angus**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione**

**Location: Harry Potter 6 & 7 con bastantes diferencias LOL**

**Resumen: Hermione y Harry son los encargados de buscar los horrocruxes. Snape intenta ayudarles a toda costa. Pero algo en su alumna, le hará ver el final de otro modo.**

_Capítulo 1- Defensa_

_Hogwarts, sexto curso_

Cuándo por primera vez sintió deseo por alguien, cuándo por primera vez su corazón se agitó, fue con Viktor. Sin embargo algo en él la dejaba fría...no tenía palabras. Era una buena portada, solo eso. Así que el amor no culminó ni mucho menos. Después de eso, se dio cuenta de que Ron, seguiría siendo un niño cobarde toda su vida. Sin embargo, la proximidad de una vida entera en aquella escuela, hacía que Ron fuera aquello más cercano a un buen compañero, quizás algo más que eso si dejaba pasar el tiempo...

Pero mientras, y sin previo aviso, su corazón le sacudió el conocimiento. Un día y sin recordar bien cuál, algo en su profesor de pociones le empezó a llamar la atención. Estaba en su sexto curso y Snape era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sin duda, el poder verle en acción le gustó. Recordó el duelo entre Lockhart y él y recordó en como su dulce y galán, aunque nefasto profesor; fue abatido por Snape. En ese momento no le gustó que lo hiciera. Pero ahora sabía, que nunca vería esa escena de igual forma que años atrás. Ahora sin querer, le miraba de vez en cuándo buscando su mirada. Mirando su fuerte cuerpo que tanto la había intimidado; ahora en un sentido que la angustiaba y desesperaba. Escuchando el desliz de su voz hasta perderse en sus palabras y no regresar hasta pasados unos segundos cuando la clase empezaba a ponerse en posición de defensa. Esa voz temida, varonil y sedosa. Sin querer pensar en ello, los sentimientos le calaban los huesos: atraída por Snape?

Snape era un hombre temido, incluso por ella; reconocía mentalmente. _(N/A: el Snape de las películas, no del libro). _Su mirada oscura, su fuerte figura, sus movimientos, sus expresiones; o la falta de ellas. Su voz...en todas partes. El eco de sus pasos, la gravedad de su voz y el siseo que le hacía temblar de vez en cuando, cada vez le gustaban más. Y eso la ponía furiosa consigo misma. Qué cabía esperar de todas esas reacciones? Su cuerpo y su mente la estaban traicionando. Era un hombre mayor, pero eso nunca había importado. Sabía que el fondo, su profesor era algo diferente a lo que él expresaba, y no creía equivocarse.

Gracias a su memoria y a su brillante inteligencia, fue capaz de ir analizando cada uno de los comentarios que se habían hecho sobre el oscuro hombre. Lupin, McGonagall, Moddy, Arthur...bastantes hombres creían en la bondad que podía haber debajo del hombre pero que él ocultaba. Podía estar segura de una cosa: Snape siempre había protegido a Harry, de un modo u otro, sin tener en cuenta las maneras. La ternura no era una de sus cualidades, pero no dudaba en que era un mago extraordinario y por boca de Dumbledore; uno de los mejores y más respetados magos del mundo. Si Dumbledore confiaba en él tanto o más que de los demás; no veía por qué Harry se empeñaba tanto en malgastar su buen nombre. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el carácter de Snape fuera bastante cruel con los alumnos, no le ayudaba nada. Pero era un profesor que pedía el máximo de sus alumnos y eso, no sabía por qué, la retaba cada día. Hasta que el asistir a sus clases le gustaba cada vez más. Parte de ello, porqué ese hombre era parte de un puzzle que no había terminado de resolver.

Después se enteró de que Snape también formaba parte de la Órden del Fénix, cosa que la relajó espiritualmente. Saber que debajo de esas formas, era uno de los buenos...hacía palpitar su corazón. Tal vez el hombre solo necesitaría ser amado por alguien...-pensó Hermione-. Aunque con ese carácter... Recordó también que al saberlo, durante quinto curso, se moría de ganas de que Snape dejara de seguir la corriente a Umbridge. Pero pensó que Dumbledore era quien estaba detrás de todo y Snape seguía sus encargos. O eso quería pensar. Pasó el curso y ella intentó acercarse más al profesor. Buscando respuestas a preguntas que ya sabía responder. Solo queriendo hablar con él. Su mirada seguía fría y su rostro firme.

_Flash Back_

_- No sé a qué viene tanta pregunta Granger. Creía que no era una niña tonta. Pero veo que estaba equivocado obviamente._

_- Señor! -frunció los labios. Seguía sácandole de sus casillas que la tratara de ese modo, sabiendo que su inteligencia debería ser algo más valorada. Así que por fin, después de tantos años, pudo desahogarse- Creo que mis conocimientos deberían ser algo más valorada por usted, profesor! -de golpe sintió su torrente sanguíneo subir hasta sus mejillas, no estaba segura de haber sido una buena idea después de todo-._

_Sin embargo, ascendió su mirada de sus pies hasta la cara del profesor y le pareció ver por un momento una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Todavía no había dicho nada. Volvió la mirada al suelo, inquieta. Snape se levantó de su silla y fue hasta quedarse a un paso de pie enfrente de ella._

_- Cómo quiere que valore...-hizo una de sus pausas- esos conocimientos señorita Granger? -su voz cada vez la perturbaba más. Simplemente no supo que contestar, solo siguió mirando al suelo- Vaya...ninguna petición? Entonces déjeme a mi hacer mi trabajo Granger. Y cuando tenga una buena pregunta quizás se la conteste. -Con eso giró su capa y volvió a su sitio-._

_- Señor...?- sabía que podía confiar en él-._

_- Creí que se iba Granger...-dijo con dureza-._

_- La sección de misterios del Ministerio...-con eso y una velocidad extraordinaria, salió de las mazmorras en busca de la profecía. Snape se quedó parado un rato y fue a buscar a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pudo. Los aurores llegaron, pensó, gracias a Snape, pero Sirius no tuvo tanta suerte como los demás._

_Terminó el curso y la chica sabía a su pesar, que acercarse a un hombre como él no sería nada, nada fácil. Mantendría sus sentimientos apartados, intentando que el tiempo les hiciera parecer absurdos. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Así que durante quinto curso y ahora el sexto, Hermione sentía algo que se mantenía inamovible. Su profesor le transmitía una atracción que le hacía perder el control de sí misma. No pensaba que fuera nada malo, ni que él lo fuera...pero veía tan lejos la idea de poder avanzar que se centró en Ron e intentó abrir su corazón. Lo que encontró fue que él seguía siendo un niño y ella no necesitaba ser la canguro de nadie. Ver como Lavender le sedujo, le hizo comprender que no significaba nada para él y que nunca lo había hecho. Así que simplemente, se odió a si misma por no poder conseguir lo que Ron había conseguido. Por qué ella no merecía lo mismo? Él podría ser feliz con alguien y la persona que ella quería le era...inaccesible. Cómo expresarle de manera sutil sus sentimientos a alguien como Severus Snape, sin duda su atracción por el mago, era algo que quería olvidar. Pero cómo?

**To be continueeeeeee (espero actualiza pronto)**

**Va dedicado a todas esas personas que leen mis fanfics y me animan a seguir escribiendo compulsivamente sobre esta pareja! Espero que os guste! ;)**


	2. Controlar emociones

00000000000

Las clases de defensa habían servido para acercarse más y de vez en cuando tocar las manos sutilmente al coger la varita, o los codos y hombros para adoptar mejor posicionamiento en defensa. Y eso la hacía temblar. Su voz, a menudo al lado de su oído dándole las instrucciones, los botones de su levita ajustada, cerca de sus ojos la provocaban innumerables veces, haciéndole agitar la cabeza una y otra vez. Así empezaron las desconcentraciones en sus clases de defensa. Y fue entonces, cuando Snape la citó.

- Granger, quédese después de clase.

La clase se esfumó al instante sin necesidad de red flu. Snape seguía siendo igual aún impartiendo lo que siempre había querido. Hermione se quedó parada y su corazón palpitó. Qué querría?. Snape cerró las puertas del aula con un movimiento de varita y siguió sentado en su sitio. La Griffindor le miraba de pie a una distancia considerable.

- Señor...?-dijo ella vagamente-.

- Señorita Granger, como sabrá...su amigo...Potter. Recibió unas clases de Oclumancia el curso pasado a petición de Dumbledore...-dijo algo resignado. Subió algo más el tono de voz, advirtiendo- Y ahora, me es encomendada la misma misión...con usted.

Ella parpadeó varias veces. Vaya, la verdad era que le gustaría aprender muchísimo a ser una buena oclumante al igual que ser capaz de hacer legeremancia. Pero a la vez se horrorizó. No sabía si alguno de sus sentimientos podrían ser reveladores para el hombre. Aunque no habían compartido muchos momentos, algunas imágenes de él saldrían expuestas hacía su mente. Pero pensó que eso sería mejor que decírselo ella misma.

- Puedo saber por qué el profesor Dumbledore quiere que...-Snape la cortó-.

- Granger como sabrá, el señor tenebroso es un gran mago y si intenta algo contra su amigo, puede ir a por aquellos más cercanos a él. Y ser una mujer-hizo una pausa, como pensando en la palabra que había dicho- le hace ser más vulnerable.

- Harry no es mi novio! -dijo indignada y algo aturdida, el profesor la miró con una ceja levantada-.

- Por mi que sea lo que quiera, pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere que usted sea capaz de preservar sus más...íntimos o importantes detalles e información para el señor oscuro. Comprende? -dijo sarcástico-.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo señor! -dijo indignada. Era los suficiente madura para saber que el señor oscuro había regresado y que pronto una guerra podría empezar. Necesitaban ser buenos magos-.

- Bien, en ese caso...-dijo siseante acercándose a ella-. Vendrá a mi despacho de Lunes a Miércoles después de cenar. -se paró delante de ella- Entendido señorita Granger?

- Si señor. -contestó todo lo enérgicamente posible, su proximidad y su mirada la ponían nerviosa. Dándose rápido media vuelta desapareció de las mazmorras.

En su sala común, Hermione se sentó con Ron y Harry que parecían hablar de Lavender, para variar. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó el pegajoso romance del pelirrojo y Hermione ya no se sentía tan mal consigo misma. Sabía que podía aspirar a mucho más...aunque echara de menos que la hiciera reír de vez en cuando.

Harry se giró a ver a Hermione que se sentaba a su lado.

- Hermione! Qué quería Snape?

- Dumbledore opina que sería bueno que practicara algo de oclumancia también...ya sabes...por si acaso. Y quieres dejar ya ese condenado libro? -dijo mirando el libro de pociones avanzadas que su compañero no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Eso consiguió despistar al chico, pero no por mucho tiempo-.

- Hermione, este libro me está salvando la vida en pociones! Ni loco voy a devolverlo. Además...su dueño no creo que esté en el castillo...-hizo una pausa- Snape va a darte lecciones de Oclumancia! -dijo alertado y mirándola de nuevo. La chica suspiró, no le había despistado, no-.

- Herm! Harry lo pasó muy mal con él! Ya sabes lo insoportable que es...no da ni un respiro a nuestros pensamientos! Condenado murciélago!

- Ron! No le llames así!...-hizo una pausa y miró a Harry- Chicos...yo, a diferencia de vosotros, no le tengo miedo a Snape. -los dos abrieron un poco la boca mientras la miraban- Ya sé que es insolente y a veces incluso narcisista, pero no me importa hacerlo...

- De verdad no te da miedo? -dijo Ron levantando una ceja mientras Harry observaba la escena-.

- Ya he dicho que no, Ronald. -de repente Lavender apareció saludando casi exclusivamente a Ron y tirando de su brazo, salieron de la sala dándose abrazos. Era como ver a una garrapata saltando encima de su presa. Harry miró a Hermione, quien miraba la escena con una mueca y después miraba al suelo-.

- Adiós chicos...!

- Adiós...-dijeron al unísono-.

- ….cómo estas? -Hermione suspiró un poco-.

- Bien Harry -le miró con sinceridad- Creo que lo superaré. Tengo que acostumbrarme...es todo.

Harry estaba algo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amiga. Creía que la joven lo pasaría peor, pero se alegraba de que pudiese seguir adelante.

- No te preocupes Hermione, yo sé que hay alguien muy especial para ti esperándote ahí fuera. Quizás mereces algo mejor -la animó rodeándola con un brazo. La joven sonrió en su hombro y su mirada fue al libro de pociones depositado en el regazo de su amigo-.

- Gracias Harry...De verdad no vas a devolver eso? -dijo cogiendo el libro- Es peligroso...-recordando el hechizo que lanzó contra Malfoy-.

- No volverá a pasar...no te preocupes.-miró al libro- Sabes...-miró a Hermione- tengo curiosidad por éste príncipe mestizo.

- Quieres que busque información no? -contempló la cara suplicante de Harry y sonrió- Esta bien...pero no prometo nada.

- Gracias Hermione. Y...ten cuidado con Snape.

- Harry...-tono cansado-.

- Lo sé, lo sé...tú puedes con todo. Pero puede que sea grosero y...-miró como Hermione ponía cara suficiencia- Esta bien! Esta bien! No sé por qué digo nada...ya le conoces lo suficiente como para saber a qué vas a enfrentarte.

- Tranquilo, no me matará. -los dos sonrieron al ver que Harry dudaba de ello-.

Después de la cena y de alguna que otra mirada a la mesa de profesores, Hermione estaba nerviosa por esa condenada citación con Snape. Hoy era Lunes...debía de empezar esta noche, verdad? Su estómago se había encogido al segundo bocado de la cena.

De reojo, el niño que sobrevivió supo que su amiga estaba más nerviosa de lo que creía controlar.

- No tengas miedo. No puede restarte puntos ni castigarte por hacerlo mal. Es deseo de Dumbledore que lo aprendas. Solo él te podría castigar. -dijo pensativo para intentar aliviar cualquier duda de la mente de la Gryffindor-.

Hermione le miró sabiendo que se había delatado.

- Lo sé...es...-pensó en qué decir, todo, menos una confesión que ni ella misma se atrevía a aceptar- es el simple hecho de que ronde dentro de mi cabeza. Me pone más nerviosa que su mirada.

Harry comprendió lo que decía y lo que sentía. Él mismo pasó a ser ridiculizado por parte del profesor. Esperaba que con ella se comportara diferente, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en ello. Se guardó esa información en su momento y siguió haciéndolo en aquel. No quería asustar más a su amiga.

- Sé fuerte, él quiere que seamos fuertes...-lo que pronunció fue algo que ni él mismo comprendió. De verdad podría ser así?-

Hermione le miró con la ceja levantada.

- Vaya, al final hasta le respetarás...-cogió la bebida de su compañero y la olió- Seguro que no te han drogado?

Harry dio un suave codazo a la joven y sonrieron.

La mirada oscura del profesor Snape miraba como su próxima tortura sonreía por alguna tontería que el señor Potter habría dicho. Dentro de ese condenado curso no había esperado que todavía algo pudiese entrometerse más en su vida. Cómo no? De nuevo, se equivocaba.

Albus Dumbledore, le había confesado que el horrocrux final era el propio Harry. Que su muerte a causa del anillo horrocrux sería anticipada, que él debía ser el verdugo de Albus Dumbledore para salvar a Draco Malfoy de un futuro horrible, saldar un pacto inquebrantable. Para ganar la total confianza del señor oscuro...para ser despreciable a los ojos de los demás durante el siguiente año. Todo eso le estaba matando por dentro todavía más. Ahora pensaba en Lily y no sabía qué sentir. Había malgastado su vida al servicio de algo que tenía que morir "_llegado el momento propicio_."

Y para terminar con sus tareas, el director creía conveniente que Harry fuese inaccesible de todas las formas posibles. Incluso las mentes de los más cercanos. Y era comprensible que no fuera Weasley el elegido por parte del director. Una mujer siempre duele más en el corazón de un hombre, y ella era la más cercana a Potter, una presa importante.

La joven, e insufrible sabelotodo, Granger; tendría hoy su primera lección de oclumancia. No dudaba de la fuerza de ésta en aprender a protegerse. Pero no le apetecía ver recuerdos de su romántica y despreocupada vida en esos momentos. Se levantó de la mesa cuando terminó de cenar y con paso firme pasó por detrás de la mesa Gryffindor parándose detrás de Hermione.

Unas ropas negras invadieron sus sentidos en el lado izquierdo, al ver al profesor de defensa intentó no ruborizarse. Giró la cabeza despacio, encontrándose con su mirada.

- Profesor Snape?

- No se retrase Granger -y con esa sentencia, emprendió de nuevo el camino dejando a Hermione con la boca medio abierta-.

- Bueno...ya sabes...-la miró- no le des el privilegio de verte vencida.

Hermione sonrió y se terminó su bebida.

- Creo que será mejor que empiece por hacerle caso. Me voy! -se levantó y salió en busca de su profesor-.

**TBC!-.-...qué tal lo veis chicas? Gracias Irene, MamaShmi, JisiSnape, Brenkis... ^^**


	3. Disciplinar la mente

Hermione llamó al despacho de su nuevo profesor de defensa, y éste le habló con su imponente voz desde dentro.

- Pase.

La joven entró. Era la primera vez que estaba en un despacho con el profesor Snape. Eso la puso algo nerviosa de nuevo. Pero definitivamente no era por miedo, sino por el hecho de estar solos. Su cabeza se disparó en el momento que estaba pensando esas cosas. No! -se gritó mentalmente- estúpida! Estás en clase de oclumancia! Puede leerte la mente cuando quiera!. Disimuló cerrando la puerta tras de si y fijándose en la estancia en lugar de mirar el rostro inescrutable del profesor.

- Tome asiento.-le señaló una silla, mientras él se colocaba enfrente, reposando sus lumbares en el escritorio. La típica pose intimidatoria, pensó Hermione, quien obedeció sentándose-. Como sabrá, estas lecciones consistirán en aprender a protegerse contra mis ataques, deberá bloquear su mente, deberá hacerlo si no quiere que sus amigos corran peligro y que su mente sea accesible para el señor oscuro. -hizo una pausa mientras se giraba y cogía su varita para enfrentarla de nuevo con la mirada. La joven, calvando su mirada en los ojos de Snape, aguantó más de lo que esperaba. En cuanto las palabras fueron articuladas, una sacudida eléctrica la hizo estremecer ligeramente, para después parpadear y seguir escuchando a su maestro- Preparada?

Hermione no estaba nada preparada, pero no tuvo opción para quejarse. El mago la apuntó con su varita y pronunció aquellas malditas palabras.

- Legeremens!

De golpe una sensación de opresión en la sien de la chica la molestó. Supo que había una fuerza que se movía a través de sus recuerdos más vivos e importantes. Intentó luchar y frenar a aquel torbellino. Pero lo siguiente que vio, fue una escena algo lejana.

Snape había entrado en la mente de la joven. Notaba que ella se resistía y que no estaba lo suficiente preparada para frenar su enérgica invasión de la privacidad. Una escena llamó su atención. El primer curso de Granger en Hogwarts, las primeras decepciones, compañeros crueles, los insultos de Malfoy, sus fracasos haciendo amistades...había algo en algunas escenas que le fue familiar. Su soledad y sentirse incomprendida a veces era algo que él también había experimentado en el castillo. Vio como Weasley se mofaba de ella y Potter le medio reía las gracias. Dentro de la imagen miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada, meditando.

Hermione se enfadó. No podía dejar ver sus flaquezas y estaba viendo como Snape observaba las mofas y el ridículo que la hicieron pasar algunos alumnos y...algún profesor de pociones el primer año de estudio. Y Snape debía reconocer, que en aquel preciso momento, algo dentro de él no iba del todo bien. Se había sentido mal al verse a él mismo en el recuerdo. Había causado en ella lo que antes causaron James Potter y otros en él? No...él solo quería que los alumnos fueran disciplinados y que rindiesen al máximo. Verdad? Hasta qué punto le había influenciado ser espía? Se había convertido de verdad en un ser despreciable? Un verdadero mortífago?. En ese momento de flaqueza, Hermione consiguió sacarlo de su mente.

- Basta! -abrió los ojos medio sudando por el esfuerzo que había hecho consiguiendo al fin sacar de su mente al profesor. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella recuperando el aliento y él mirándola casi estupefacto- Basta...-dijo algo más cansada-.

Snape se giró y con una amabilidad algo precipitada, extendió un vaso de agua a la joven. Ella le miró con expresión mordaz.

- Espero que al menos la próxima vez me deje preparar de verdad -cogió el vaso y bebió-.

Snape la miró con algo más de interés que ocultó perfectamente a la joven. Por qué no se lo tomaba como un ataque a la intimidad como hizo Potter? No le molestaba que viera sus recuerdos? Que hubiese visto ese recuerdo. Acaso no lo odiaba tanto o más que a ningún profesor?

- Dígame, por qué no pregunta eso cuando sea presa de algún mortífago, señorita Granger?-la miró desde arriba, ella suspiró algo resignada. La mordacidad del hombre la ponía de los nervios-.

- Espero no llegar a ser una presa.

- Pues concéntrese, controle sus emociones, discipline a su mente!

Hermione cogió aire y se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Cerró los ojos.

- Legeremens

- Protego!

Sin embargo no fue más rápida que Snape quien volvía a hacer fuerza ante la inexperta resistencia de la Gryffindor.

Recuerdos se abrían y desvanecían fugazmente hasta dar con el recuerdo del joven Weasley y la señorita Brown. Besándose, mientras ella corría a llorar y era consolada por Harry. No sintió pena por la chica. No por insensible, más bien porqué sabía que alguien tan estúpido como Weasley no era lo que ella se merecía. Era cuestión de principios...-pensó-. Hermione que veía como la escena era presenciada por Snape, se tornó roja de ira y vergüenza. Snape la miró en el recuerdo y habló.

- Malgasta sus lágrimas por un estúpido ególatra.

- Fuera! -La imagen se desvaneció y volvieron a la realidad- No diga eso!

- Acaso no se ha aprovechado siempre de usted? Ayudándolo en los trabajos, salvándole el trasero a él y a Potter, para después ver como Weasley se besuquea con la primera que pasa? Qué bonita amistad señorita Granger, todo lo que un buen amigo siempre debería ser. -dijo indignado. Y la verdad es que Snape no había descrito del todo mal a su amigo. Pero no quería oír más insultos, era su amigo y merecía un respeto. De todas formas lo que más rabia le dio, es que el profesor pensara que lloraba por Ron, cuando en realidad lloraba por él.

- Usted no sabe nada. Usted es solo un profesor al mando de Albus Dumbledore. No le importa los sentimientos de nadie -Cuán equivocada estaba...-.

Snape tras oír las palabras de la joven, sus pulsaciones fueron en aumento y con pasos precipitados se acercó a la silla, levantando a Hermione por el hombro. La joven se dejó hacer y con algo de miedo cerró los ojos. El mago habló marcando sus palabras cerca del rostro de la chica, quien ahora tenía motivos de sobra para temblar.

- No tolero que me acuse.-sentenció cada palabra e hizo una pausa- No tiene ni idea de nada Granger...-esta vez las últimas palabras sonaron algo más calmadas, resignadas, esa era la palabra. Eso la hizo calmar y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos más brillantes que había visto en Snape. Éste se separó de ella lentamente-.

- Solo...

- No quiero oír ni una palabra al respecto.-la miró y el brillo pareció desvanecer-.

- Usted tenía razón. -él la miró algo extrañado- No malgasto lágrimas por Ron. No lloraba por él...

Snape se quedó callado. Genial, había mal interpretado la escena? No sabía qué decir. Además qué demonios le importaba a él quien era el responsable de que ella llorara? Agitó la cabeza y miró a su alumna quien miraba al suelo sin saber qué más decir.

- Por hoy puede irse Granger. Hasta mañana. -Sin decir nada más, se giró y la ignoró hasta que ella salió de su despacho-.

Hermione agitada por todo lo que había pasado, corrió hasta sus habitaciones de prefecta para poder relajarse de una vez por todas en su cama. Antes de dormir, sin querer, pensó en lo que había pasado con Snape. Le había atacado de una forma que no había podido controlar. Le había dicho que no le importaba la vida de nadie, y ella siempre había creído que era un buen mago. Por qué se había defendido atacándole de esa forma? Todavía no se lo podía creer. Y por qué había sonado tan derrotada después su voz? "_No tiene ni idea de nada Granger_" Acaso Snape estaba más implicado en la guerra de lo que pensaba? Sin duda era la mano derecha de Dumbledore, y eso siempre la reconfortaba. Pero a veces dudaba de todo, hasta de si misma. Concentrándose en dormir, al final lo consiguió.

Snape entró en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore viendo como éste se llevaba un caramelo a la boca.

- Como fue?

- Algo más rápida que Potter pero no es para darle un premio...-hizo una pausa y le miró- Cree que el señor oscuro tomará Hogwarts desde dentro cuando usted...

- Por supuesto.-le cortó el viejo mago- El señor oscuro confiará en ti y seguramente te pondrá al cargo de la escuela...

El alma de Snape se oscureció un poco más. Sus temores eran ciertos, debería afrontar que todos los que habían confiado en él, desconfiaran. No tenía ganas de vivir. Quería terminar esa condenada guerra, dejar de hacer este condenado papel. Liberarse de unas ataduras que cada vez eran más pesadas. Cada vez estaba más seguro de no importarle morir por la causa.

**TBC-.-.-.-... ;)**

**Review?**

**NOTA: Me esta costando escribir este ff..no sé por qué! Pero tardaré algo más en actualizar cada capi. Lo siento! Mil gracias a todas por estar ahí y seguir el fanfic! Espero conseguir "inspirarme" pronto! Besos a todas!**

**Irene, tranquila ;)**


	4. Retales del tiempo

**Sí, lo sé...un capi corto. Pero os lo compensaré! :) Gracias chicas!**

00000000000

En su segunda clase de Legeremancia, Hermione se presentó más segura de sí misma. Y consiguió prevenir el ataque de Snape invadiendo un pedazo de intimidad del mago. Él solo, él y una chica pelirroja, una fotografía...Elieen Prince. Prince...Prince! Salió de su mente al momento y Snape la miraba confundido y algo exasperado. En el fondo no había mostrado mucho, pero era algo que pocas personas habían visto. Y eso no era nada cómodo para alguien como él. La miró tranquilizándose un poco al ver que ella parecía despreocupada. Levantó una ceja.

- ...va mejorando.

Hermione disimulaba su increíble averiguación. Acaso de verdad podía ser él el Príncipe mestizo del libro? La verdad era que tenía todos los números para serlo. Elieen sería su madre.

- Gracias profesor. -sonó más tímida de lo que quiso, pero eso era mejor que sonar nerviosa en un momento como ese- Tengo a un buen...maestro -le miró y Snape levantó una ceja. Ella se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento-.

- Puede irse -A ella le impresionaron sus palabras. Acaso no iba a sacar a la fiera de Snape a flote? Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Parecía como si hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir...A la joven se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse, se giró y le miró de nuevo. Debía retractarse de sus palabras, habían sido crueles e injustas, y ella lo sabía-.

- Señor...siento haber dicho que no se preocupa por nadie. Estaba furiosa porqué había pensado que yo estaba llorando por Ron. -dijo de golpe mientras Snape parecía querer cortar su confesión haciendo ruidos guturales-.

- A nadie le gusta que entren en su intimidad, Granger. -y la verdad era que ni él se había enfadado cuando ella había invadido sus recuerdos. Eso hizo que se ruborizara un poco al pensar que en el fondo tal vez si que era una persona con capacidad para sentir-.

- Gracias, profesor...-se giró para irse- Hasta mañana.

- Mañana no será posible Granger...-de nuevo ese tono de voz...pensó ella y otro escalofrío le corrió hasta la nuca- Ya está preparada. Sabrá defenderse bien... -desvió su mirada y le dio la espalda, despidiendo la cita-.

Hermione se quedó estática unos segundos y al final abrió la puerta del despacho. De camino a sus habitaciones, la joven no dejaba de notar que algo no iba bien...

Efectivamente, al día siguiente el castillo fue tomado por mortífagos y Dumbledore fue abatido por nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Cuando Harry confesó lo que había presenciado, Hermione no supo qué pensar. Sus sentimientos se unieron formando tal nudo, que su garganta se secó al instante. Tragó saliva y sintió su pulso acelerar. Había confiado demasiado en él...?

00000000000

**TBC! Review? ;)**


	5. Búsqueda

**_Hogwarts séptimo curso_**,

Hermione, Harry y Ron, estaban en la busca de los horrocruxes. Pero ahora Ron, se había ido. Había discutido con Harry como de costumbre y temía por su familia y Lavender. Así que simplemente, se marchó de los bosques. Después de varias noches sin saber qué pasos dar, Hermione se encontraba haciendo vigilancia fuera de la tienda de campaña. Había hechizado la zona para protegerla de merodeadores y demás gente mágica de los bosques. Tenía miedo. No dejaba de pensar en como estarían todos. Incluyendo sus propios padres que habían sido olvidados con un hechizo. También se encontraba más de una vez pensando en su profesor de pociones y en los hechos que Harry le había explicado.

Aquella noche, en la torre. Habían llegado de la búsqueda del primer horrocrux, cuando Dumbledore le pipió insistentemente que tenía que ver a Snape. Por qué? Se preguntó la joven. Albus estaba casi agonizando después de enfrentarse a la maldición que guardaba el anillo, confiaba mucho en Snape. Demasiado también. Era un error de ambos el confiar en él? O en verdad la historia ocultaba algún dato que se le escapaba a la chica?. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a Gringots, el duende les dijo que el nuevo director de Hogwarts había estado "ayudándoles", entrando en la cámara de Bellatrix para cambiar la espada de Gryffindor. Dentro de su corazón, había la esperanza de que Severus Snape fuera de verdad un mago de fiar. Ahora sus sentimientos empezaban a doler más.

De repente, Hermione sintió ganas de cantar una canción que no paraba de oír mentalmente. Gracias a los hechizos podía hablar sin ser vista ni oída, así que empezó a entonar en voz baja una melodía bastante triste. _(N/A: Escuchad la canción please! So cold, de Ben Cocks)_

- _Oh, you can hear my cry _

_see my dreams all die._

_From where you standing,_

_on your own._

_I'ts so quiet here,_

_and I feel so cold._

_This house no longer,_

_feels like home..._

_Oh, when you told me you'd leave,_

_I feel like I couldn't breathe._

_My aching body fell to the floor._

_[…]_

_I'm just left alone to cry._

_Ohhh...Ohhh...Ehhh...Ehhh..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and,_

_you still own me a reason._

_Cause I can't figure out why..._

Hermione terminó de cantar, un nuevo se apoderó de su garganta. Pensó en Snape y en Ron. Esperaba poder volver a verles.

Severus Snape, ahora director de Hogwarts, miraba todo lo que había causado la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. El principio de una nueva era, una era que podría ser la peor de todas. Todavía tenía esperanza de que Harry aguantara hasta el final. Confiaba en la compañía que tenía. Hermione Granger. Ella y él eran ahora los encargados de que el niño que sobrevivió. Lo hiciera dos veces a ser posible. Y debía poner todo su empeño para conseguirlo. Todo.

Miró al cielo estrellado y suspiró resignado. Se acordaba de Lily. Y sin querer, también pensó en ella. Hermione Granger. Había algo en ella que no sabía describir. Siempre conseguía ponerle histérico. Él al principio lo hizo por su bien, ignorándola bastante en clase. Por supuesto que fuera Gryffindor le daba rabia, pero quizás se había excedido con ella a lo largo de los años.

Sabía que los ratones de biblioteca, no suelen hacer amigos rápidamente en una escuela tan grande. Lo sabía de primera mano. Ella siempre levantaba la mano demasiado rápido, hablaba a destiempo, e incluso respondía sin que él le diera permiso. Pero sin duda, a parte de todo eso, también sabía ver que era una bruja excelente. Alguien con la que podía...sentirse identificado? Tonterías, pensó. Es la única a la que le gusta aprender, se convenció.

El recuerdo del color de unos ojos verdes, cambiaron a caramelo. Snape cerró los ojos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía que proteger a los dos como fuera.

Fue informado por Dobby del paradero del señor Potter. Así que decidió hacer una visita de incógnito, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Al aparecerse cerca de los dominios, notó la fuente de magia cerca. Sabía que estaban bien protegidos gracias a ella. Con sigilo se fue acercando y gracias a sus conocimientos, pudo traspasar aquellas barreras. Escuchó una voz...parecía que estaba...cantando? Sus sentidos se detuvieron para intentar escuchar algo. La letra era triste. Pero a quien le cantaba la joven? A quien echaba de menos? Quien más se había separado de ella?

Sabía que Weasley ya no estaba con ellos, y después se acordó de sus palabras "_no malgasto lágrimas por él...no lloraba por él_". Sacudió la cabeza.

Hermione, miró al cielo estrellado y notó que algo no iba bien. Se levantó despacio y empezó a andar con varita en mano por los al rededores. No vio nada, así que se sentó detrás de un árbol para camuflarse un poco y escuchó atentamente. Habría sido un pequeño animal. Pero no sabía, que Snape estaba también justo detrás del tronco en que estaba ella. Snape no sabía qué hacer. Aparte de conjurar un escudo para que no oyera su respiración. Era conveniente que se dejara ver? Intentar decirle que confiara en él? Pensó que no vendría nada mal su ayuda, pero cómo hacerle entender qué era...de los buenos?

Sin pensar mucho más, actuó.

La Gryffindor suspiró mientras miraba al cielo y cerraba los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir al oír el sonido de las hojas crujir, no pudo ni parpadear. Una sombra se había colocado delante de ella con varita en mano. Nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

Había enmudecido a la joven de un golpe de varita mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Su cara, seria y enigmática como de costumbre. Sus ojos la escrutaron severamente antes de hablar.

- Señorita Granger. No quiero hacerle daño. -hizo una pausa- Estoy aquí para protegerles. Sé que no me creerá pero, debe confiar en mí. Debemos proteger a Harry.

Hermione hacía trabajar a sus neuronas el doble de rápido de lo normal. Su corazón también notaba los efectos de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. De verdad podía confiar en él? Qué pasó con Dumbledore? Y como si el mago leyese su mente, siguió hablando mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Albus Dumbledore era un gran mago señorita Granger. Y yo siempre le he sido fiel. Debe cuidar de Potter. Es crucial para todos. -la miró a los ojos con firmeza, no sabía descifrar si la joven tenía pánico o de verdad podía confiar en su inteligencia y creer que lo estaba comprendiendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione afirmó con la cabeza mirándole. Snape tenía que decírselo a alguien, tenía que decírselo a ella.

- Yo les he ayudado. Llevo ayudando a Potter desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts. Sabe lo que he sufrido por convencer al señor tenebroso para hacerle ver que no conseguiría matar a Potter? Para ganar más tiempo! Para que no llegara éste momento! -la cogió de los hombros firmemente mientras la miraba con fijación-.

Snape la miró de nuevo de forma intimidatoria para asegurarse de qué captase que si hacía algo, la hechizaría. Hermione solo tenía los ojos abiertos y alguna lágrima quería salir al oír esa confesión. Snape se levantó, evitando mirar a esos ojos aguados, todavía no sabía si por miedo. Y con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione recuperó la palabra.

Suspiró y le miró a los ojos de un modo que Snape no supo cómo tomarse.

- Están bien...?

- Se... Señor...Sí. Tenemos la espada. -le miró esperanzada-.

- Lo sé...

- Sabía que era gracias a usted... Confiaba en usted...

Snape la miró más sorprendido de lo que quiso y ella se levantó. Snape no dejaba de estar en guardia por si acaso. Esos ojos...podía ver en ellos algo que le conmovía. Carraspeó un poco. Por qué decía que confiaba en él sabiendo que había matado a Dumbledore? Antes de oír la confesión que le había hecho, e incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de que la joven confiaba en él. Para salir de la situación, empezó a hablar solemnemente.

- Debe saber una cosa. La espada mató al basilisco. El colmillo del basilisco pudo destruir el diario de Tom Riddle...deben utilizar la espada para destruir el siguiente. Absorbe todo lo que la fortalece y repele lo que la debilita.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- Pues claro! -dijo eufórica y miró a Snape con más esperanza de la que era capaz de soportar. En esos momentos tenía más ganas que nunca de sobrevivir, de luchar. Snape siempre fue leal a Dumbledore.- Profesor...

- Debo irme.

- Muchas gracias. -sus ojos se aguaron y bajó la mirada. Snape se dio cuenta y quiso irse corriendo. Pero sabía que la joven tenía miedo. Y él también. Sin pensar mucho más, vencida, Hermione se acercó con dos pasos a él hasta tener su torso enfrente. Levantó la mirada y le abrazó suavemente por miedo a cómo podría él reaccionar.

Snape se quedó helado al ver como la joven pasaba sus brazos al rededor de sus hombros y le abrazaba débilmente. Se quedó parado y no reaccionó. Para romper el silencio habló algo más bajo de lo normal.

- Debe ser valiente. No diga nada de este encuentro, olvidelo, puede ser peligroso. El señor tenebroso podría saber donde se encuentra si entra en su mente y ve todo lo que ahora sabe.

Ella no se separó de él, sino que lo abrazó algo más fuerte, estrechándose un poco más a él. Eso hizo que sin querer el corazón de mago bombease un poco más. Era un sensación nueva y extraña. Era un momento...íntimo. Algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Su mano fue a parar a la espalda de la chica y le acarició una sola vez.

- No puede ser vulnerable.

- Tengo miedo.-él la separó un poco e hizo que le mirara a los ojos-.

- Él puede dominar a una mente débil Granger...-hizo una pausa- Sus amigos están bien. -dijo algo más frío mientras se separaba de ella cordialmente-.

- Hay otros que me preocupan...-agachó la mirada-.

Snape la miró con una mueca. No sabía qué más decirle. Esa escena había sido más personal de lo que él quería.

- Usted nos protege, pero quién le protege a usted!

Snape levantó las dos cejas mientras la miraba a un paso de distancia.

- Sé cuidar de mi mismo Granger. Ahora preocúpense por acabar con el maldito guardapelo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Snape se giró y despareció del bosque. Podía saberse a qué venía eso de quién le protegía a él? Pensó el nuevo director al aparecerse en la entrada del castillo. Tenía que liberar a su mente de la imagen de ella o el Señor oscuro podría atacarle, o peor, a ella. Sintió que de nuevo tenía una tarea que cumplir. Proteger a Potter y a Granger. Sin querer, al pensar en ella volvió a pensar una y otra vez en los ojos y las palabras que le había dicho la joven. Acaso estaba preocupada por él? No, no podía ser. Negó de nuevo y apartó esos momentos y esos, no quería aceptarlo, nuevo sentimientos. Para que nadie pudiera llegar a ellos.

Hermione, se había quedado estática en el bosque viéndole desaparecer. Quería haberle dicho más, quería haberle dicho que se protegiera. Que tenía que estar también a salvo. Que no se diera por vencido. Ella sabía que el mago era un infiltrado, que sufría cada vez que iba a encuentros con Riddle. Sabía que cuando Harry consiguiera terminar con él, Snape no tendría ganas de vivir. Dudaba de si las tenía ahora. Pensaba una y otra vez en si de verdad se sacrificaría por ellos. No, no podía permitírselo. Tenía que decirle que a ella le importaba. Y mucho.

La joven despertó a Harry y le dijo lo que debían hacer, y claro, que había sido idea suya. No quería decirle nada todavía sobre Snape. Sabía que reaccionaría mal.

Así, destruyendo el guardapelo con la espada, Harry volvió a presentir dolores terribles que se apoderaban de él. Notaba a Voldemort más que nunca. Y él a Harry.

**TBC...! Review?**

**Gracias a Sevmione 23, me estoy acostumbrando a que me hagas estos comentarios tan bonitos. Me gusta que te guste! :p**

**Mama Shmi, tenemos los nervios a flor de piel. O al menos a mi también me pasa siempre que leo alguna situación comprometida para Snape muahahaha **

**lobalunallena, Las clases sirven de mucho...pero lo más importante todavía esta por llegar! ;)**

**Minerva91, gracias por comprender a esta escritora frustrada jeje, espero que sea pasajero y pueda seguir escribiendo algo decente.**

**AlexzaSnape, qué bien que te encante! Espero no defraudarte...pero repito, que lo mejor está por llegar.**

**LinaSnape, Sí OMGOMG! Dumbledore muerto...ahora todo empieza a derrumbarse. Qué pasará?**

**Gracias a todas! Besossss**


	6. Siguiente paso

000000000

A la mañana siguiente, los carroñeros dieron con Harry y Hermione. La joven había hechizado el rostro de Potter para proteger su identidad y confiar en que nadie le reconociera. Pero al enterarse de a donde les llevaban, temió lo peor. Ahora estaban presos en la mansión Malfoy. Draco no reconoció a Harry y Hermione comprendió que algo no iba del todo bien con el Slytherin. Pero su peor temor fue el ver a Lestrange rodearla, para sonsacarle información. Tenía que ser fuerte, por Harry y...por Snape.

- Dime cómo has conseguido la espada! Asquerosa sangre sucia! Tú y tu amigo vais a desear no haber conocido a Harry Potter. -la cogió del pelo y la tiró al suelo para inmovilizarla- Moriréis! Habla! -la apuntó con la varita mientras se posicionaba encima de Hermione para sujetarla-.

- No sé nada! La espada era nuestra!

- No! -la escupió- Estaba en mi cámara! -la golpeó- Cómo entrasteis!

Snape se había enterado de la captura del supuesto Harry Potter y con una angustia en su pecho, acudió directamente.

Mientras estaba con Narcisa, quien le informaba de los detalles, escuchó unos gritos. Levantó una ceja y la miró.

- Es Bella.

- Qué hace! No sabemos si es Potter!

- No...es la chica. -Snape abrió los ojos un poco- La sangre sucia...- el mago contuvo la ira por la calma a la perfección- La espada de Gryffindor estaba en su bolsa. La verdadera!

- Eso no puede ser. -mintió- Estaba en la cámara de Bella.

- Parece ser que no Snape.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Todavía oía los gritos. No podía hacer nada, maldita sea. Y eso le dolía más de lo que esperaba. Ella tan solo estaba haciendo lo que no podía hacer él; estar al lado de Potter. Tenía que ser él a quien torturara Lestrange y no a ella. Bajó la cabeza y la levantó de nuevo mirando a Narcisa.

De repente los gritos cesaron y pensó en irse lo antes posible para no tener que soportar eso. Tenía que avisar a Dobby enseguida si no lo hacía Potter.

- Debo irme.

- Pero...-antes de terminar, Snape se metió en una chimenea y despareció-.

Bellatrix, había hecho sufrir a Hermione torturándola y escribiéndole sangre sucia en el brazo. Despacio el dolor se iba calmando. Quería que eso terminara de una vez. Estaba cansada, su cuerpo le dolía más que nunca. Algún cruccio la había dejado casi inmóvil en el suelo de cerámica. Lestrange no tardaría en volver a terminar su faena. Sus lagrimas cayeron hasta llegar al suelo. Vio su brazo manchado de sangre y escuchó a alguien susurrar su apellido.

Una voz en su cabeza...una voz...familiar. No estaba segura, pero parecía la voz de Snape. En unos segundos, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Harry y Dobby cogieron a Hermione para desaparecerse antes de que Bella volviera.

00000000000

Al cabo de unos días, Hermione estaba recuperada de la espantosa escena que vivió. Dobby había servido de gran ayuda. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado en el justo momento para sacarles de ahí. Así que antes de que Harry se despertara, una mañana decidió averiguar algo que no podía dejarla dormir.

Buscó a Dobby por la casa donde se albergaban y lo encontró haciéndoles el desayuno.

- Huele muy bien-entrando en la cocina-.

- Dobby quiere que la señorita Granger y el señor Potter tengan fuerzas para seguir adelante.-respondió con una sonrisa mientras acercaba unos platos con tostadas a la mesa-.

- Dime Dobby...alguien te avisó?

- Dobby es fiel a Harry Potter.

- Y a alguien más...?-preguntó examinando el gracioso semblante del elfo-.

Dobby meditó mientras hizo una sonrisa pícara.

- La señorita Granger es muy lista. Grandes magos advirtieron a Dobby.

La joven suspiró.

- Él te avisó? -sonó con más ansias de lo que esperaba y Dobby bajó la cabeza-. El nuevo director?-dijo algo más bajo-.

El elfo doméstico la miró de nuevo y asintió levemente.

- Nadie debe saber.

- Lo sé Dobby. Gracias. -Ahora más que nunca su corazón se agitó. Él había estado detrás protegiéndola, no había duda. Su corazón se hinchó de dicha y algo de resentimiento. Había sido su voz la que habñia oído. Cómo era posible? Ahora no podía verle, y tenía ganas de volver a hacer un acto tan impropio como el abrazar a su ex profesor.- Voy a despertar a Harry.

- Los jóvenes magos deben ir a Hogwarts.

Hermione levantó una ceja y se acercó a él.

- El retrato del comedor conecta con pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts, señorita Granger.

- Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

- Magos tienen que recuperarse para poder luchar.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione dejó caer los hombros. Era verdad, el fin estaba cerca y tenía que seguir adelante. La realidad la golpeó como una maldición imperdonable. Tragó saliva.

- Bien. Iré a hablar con Harry...

Después de unas horas, ambos se prepararon frente al marco del retrato. Éste se abrió con ayuda del elfo y les guió hasta el final de un largo pasillo oscuro.

Durante el camino, el niño que sobrevivió estrechó la mano de su amiga.

- Tranquila Hermione. Todo irá bien. Espero que todos nos ayuden a sacar de ahí a Snape. Eso será lo primero.

La Gryffindor, aguantó las ganas que tenía de zarandearle y abrirle los ojos de una vez. Contarle que Snape era bueno...pero no debía hacerlo.

- Harry, creo que lo más importante es encontrar el siguiente horrocrux. He pensando que lo más lógico es que Tom Riddle cogiera objetos de diferentes casas. -hizo una pausa- Tiene que ser algún objeto de Ravenclaw. Y ya solo quedará la maldita serpiente.

Después de un segundo de silencio, Harry la miró impresionado.

- Hermione. Snape mató a Dumbledore. Merece que alguien le de su merecido.

- Y si él te lo pone como cebo? Y si espera a que vayas detrás de Snape para darte caza? Acaso no has pensado en eso! -el elfo miró de reojo a la joven y sacudió la cabeza levemente-.

- Estaremos preparados. -dijo mirando al frente a escasos metros del final del camino-.

Esperaron a que Dobby abriera la puerta y el recibimiento fue más grato de lo que esperaban. El moreno vio como sus compañeros se levantaron del suelo para saludarle, y los ánimos que le dieron, no tuvieron precio. Sonrió a la multitud y a su lado apareció Hermione Granger, quien fue igualmente recibida entre abrazos. .

- Suerte Harry Potter – el elfo miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo desapareciéndose-.

- Hola a todos! -dijo Harry en voz alta-.

La multitud se acercó y fueron saludando a los salvadores. Entre ellos, Ginny Weasley quien le besó en los labios y fue correspondida por el chico. Ron Weasley, se abrazó a Harry y Hermione de un salto.

- Cómo estáis? -él y Harry se miraron y dejaron de lado las discusiones pasadas agachando ambos la cabeza-.

- Bien Ronald. Conseguimos destruir el guardapelo.

- Eso es genial!

- Gracias a Hermione. Ella averiguó que la espada podría con el horrocrux.

Ron miró a Hermione y al joven.

- Pues claro. Me extrañaría que hubieses sido tú...-le dio un golpe en el hombro a Harry a modo de compañerismo-.

- Como estáis vosotros?

- De momento bien...

- Bueno...vamos a necesitar ayuda. -dijo la joven- Tenemos que averiguar cual es el siguiente ho...

- No. Primero tenemos que sacar a Snape de aquí. -la miró con firmeza, y después miró a Ron-.

- Sí, Ese miserable...él y los hermanos Carrow han hecho que estemos viviendo así -miró a su al rededor- Además de que les gusta torturar a la primera oportunidad a los de primer curso.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sintió mucha pena por Snape. Por el papel que estaba jugando y el odio que se formaba entorno a su persona por culpa de...de qué? De su lealtad a Dumbledore. O habría algo más?

Tenía que verle. Era lo que había pensando desde que Dobby la había sacado de la Mansión. Cómo podría prevenirlo de los planes de Harry? El elfo se lo diría?

- La Orden vendrá. Tenemos que sacar a ese asesino de aquí. Tendremos que esperar un poco.

- Cuánto?

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan...en menos de una hora.

Hermione tenía ese período de tiempo para ingeniárselas de algún modo y escapar de ahí.

- Podría ir en busca de información Harry, qué te parece? Creo que algún alumno de Ravenclaw podría ayudarme.

- Eso sería perfecto. Pero no tardes, tenemos que recuperar Hogwarts. -los dos se miraron y Hermione se mezcló entre los alumnos. Hasta que en el momento propicio, consiguió desparecer sin ser vista-.

Recorrió los pasillos conjurando hechizos hasta llegar a los aposentos del nuevo director. En ese justo momento se abrió la puerta y una figura negra apareció justo detrás. Se quedó parado al verla aparecer de en medio de la nada al retirar el hechizo. Abriendo los ojos como platos y lo más rápido que pudo, la agarró del brazo haciéndola entrar en sus dominios y cerrando la puerta justo detrás de ella. Su cuerpo se reclinó en el de la joven y la miró.

**TBC! Reviews? :(**

**Qué pasó! No os gustó el capítulo anterior? No he visto casi ningún review...sniffff Solo el de Sevmione23, Gracias ! ;) Irene, mándame lo que tengas cuando quieras ^^**


	7. El vial

_Su cuerpo se reclinó en el de la joven y la miró._

_00000000000_

- Qué se supone que hacia aquí Granger? Quiere que los Carrow la cojan?

- Profesor! Sé protegerme. -dijo indignada subiendo algo el tono de voz y apartándose del cuerpo de Snape-.

- Todavía no me ha contestado. Algunos podemos presentir un muffilato, sabe? -se separó dejándola con algo de aire para respirar y contestar a su penetrante mirada. Pero la verdad era otra. Pues Snape podía presentir a Hermione Granger más de lo que quería. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que ella también pensaba en él más de lo que quería-.

- Harry quiere sacarle de aquí. La Orden entera vendrá a liberar el castillo...-le miró intentando no transmitir lástima. Sabía que eso era lo último que él quería-.

- Lo sé...-dijo sin más-. Alguna cosa más Granger? -la miró- Ahora deje de preocuparse por todo, excepto de destruir los malditos horrocruxes.

- Señor...quería decirle...-tragó y se acercó algo más a él de forma íntima, pero rotunda- Creo que el siguiente tiene que ser algún objeto de Ravenclaw.

La mirada de Snape se perdió un segundo en los ojos castaños que tenía delante. Su mirada, llena de esperanza. Había llegado el momento en la vida de Severus Snape, en que sentía compasión por todos aquellos que podrían morir. Sacó esa idea de su cabeza. No podía interesarse más de lo debido. Los sentimientos eran ahora, innecesarios. El tiempo que tuvo para amar, ya había pasado.

- Y...alguna idea?

- Tiene que ser algo pequeño...algo que pase inadvertido o que la gente no tenga en cuenta.

- Creo que sería una buena idea preguntar a Luna Lovegood. Ella sabrá todo lo que necesita, y presiento que algo como eso, será de su fanatismo personal...-dijo haciendo una mueca al recordar lo excéntrica que podría resultar la Ravenclaw.-

- ...de acuerdo. -Los dos se miraron. Ella no quería irse y volver a dejarle. En cuanto llegase la Orden, él desaparecería-. Señor...a dónde irá?

Snape la miró y levantó una ceja.

- No se preocupe. Ahora debe salir. Recuerde lo que le dije y...-se alejó para coger un vial de un cajón- Granger, esto es importante. Cuando Harry haya destruido el último horrocrux...-tendió el vial delante de la joven- Debe ver el contenido de esto en un pensadero.

Hermione cogió el vial y miró su contenido. Le miró y antes de preguntar, él puso una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de la chica.

- Es vital que lo vea.

- Por qué no me dice qué es...?

Snape tragó algo de saliva y disimuló un neblina mirada dándose la vuelta. La oscuridad les rodeaba.

- No hay tiempo! -hizo una pausa calmándose- Recuerde su misión. Al igual que yo recuerdo la mía... -ambos se miraron y sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente- Yo les protegeré. Cuando lo haya hecho...habré terminado -respondió esto último más bajo-.

Hermione se alteró al oír sus palabras. Aquel hombre estaba abatido. El hombre más valiente de todos era visto como un ser despreciable, y ella la única que lo sabía. Quería abrazarle. Pero la miraba de Snape no ayudaba mucho a hacerlo. La castaña bajó su mirada, resignada. Aguantando no llorar.

- Por favor, tenga cuidado. -sus palabras hicieron que Snape se tensara notablemente. Se preocupaba demasiado por él, no debía hacerlo-.

- Váyase. Y vigile, señorita Granger.

Sus miradas volvieron a colisionar y sin querer evitarlo, Snape se odió por no poder ...abrazarla? Desde cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo? Desde que podía presentirla si se centraba en hacerlo? Estaban conectados de algún modo, y eso no le gustó. No quería causarle más problemas a la joven bruja.

Siguió con la mirada a una mata de pelo rizado, salir de su despacho. Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Acaso le veía como un estúpido héroe de guerra? Sacudió la cabeza. No...ella era algo más lista como para eso. Pero porqué pensaba tanto en ello? Tenía que apartarla de su mente o el señor tenebroso lo descubriría. Y algo tan fuerte como el afecto que sentía que le daban, era algo nuevo y difícil de olvidar.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas y guardó el vial en un lugar seguro antes de unirse al grupo. Harry y los demás se infiltraron con los demás alumnos y desafiaron a los Carrow. Quien, gracias a McGonagall, fueron abatidos y Snape tuvo que huir cual mortí sería cuestión de horas para que Voldemort viniera a Hogwarts. Hermione no pudo apuntar con su vartia a Snape como hizo el resto. Simplemente buscó su mirada con una varita medio alzada y una mirada perdida. Vio sus ojos negros mirarla una vez antes de romper el cristal por el que salió volando.

Se entristeció más de lo que quiso, pero tenía que fingir. Rápidamente, buscó a Luna con la mirada. Recorriendo la sala, apartó a algún alumno y la estrechó en sus brazos.

- Hola Luna.

- Hermione! Como estás? Mi padre me dijo que os ayudó con las reliquias...y a destruir lo que encontrasteis en Gringots.

- Sí, sí...nos fue de gran ayuda.-la cortó- Luna...necesito que me ayudes. Es muy importante.

La Ravenclaw de mirada feliz, miraba expectante a Hermione.

- Claro.

- Verás...necesito que pienses en un objeto de Ravenclaw. Uno, difícil de encontrar...algo pequeño.

Tras unos segundos de mirada perdida, los ojos azules se iluminaron.

- Una Diadema?

- Qué?

- La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Es una leyenda. Nadie la ha encontrado...Pero existe. Yo he hablado con el fantasma de su hija, Helena.

- Crees que ella sabe dónde está?

- Supongo...

- Gracias Luna! Espero que tenga suerte! -la abrazó y la cogió de la mano para empezar a buscar a Harry, quien hablaba con Ron y su familia-.

- Hermione! Dónde estabas?

- Harry tienes que hablar con el fantasma de Helena. Creo que te dirá dónde escondió Tom Riddle la diadema de su madre. Luna te llevará. Ahora que no tenemos la espada -le miró- necesitamos otra cosa. Y creo que sé qué hacer.

Todos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos. La mayoría, por qué no entendían nada. La cara de Harry y Ron sin embargo se iluminó. Pocas veces Hermione se equivocaba. Así que el joven abrazó eufórico a la bruja y salió con Luna en busca de respuestas.

Los demás miraron a Hermione. Qué haría ella? Antes de esperar que alguien la parara, salió corriendo por otro lado. Los aurores iniciaron la protección del castillo junto con los alumnos. Dispuestos a entrar en una guerra de la que podrían no salir con vida.

Una vez en los lavabos, asegurándose de no ser vista por nadie. Hermione se concentró en Dobby para intentar que se apareciera. Le necesitaba urgentemente, si no quería que Snape volviera a decir que no hacía bien su "trabajo". Así que lo hizo como él querría, o eso pensaba ella. En unos momentos, el elfo apareció.

- Señorita Granger necesitaba a Dobby? Dobby ayuda a gran bruja Hermione Granger, sí.

- Ssshh Dobby. Necesito que traigas al profesor Snape sin que nadie te vea por favor.

- El gran mago Snape está ocupado señorita Granger. No quiere que se ponga en peligro. Él no puede venir.

- Necesito saber cómo abro la cámara secreta! -se miraron y se quedaron callados un segundo. Hermione levantó una ceja y derrotada, dejó caer la cabeza- Claro. Tú puedes hacer que me aparezca dentro de la cámara, verdad?

Dobby hizo una cara de decía "obvio". La cogió del hombro y al momento desaparecieron.

**TBC! Review? pretty please! ;)**

**Muchas gracias chicas! Ufff pensaba que estaba haciendo un fanfic horrible. Y es que la verdad, me está costando hacer otra versión del final...pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede *o***

**Sevmione23, Ainsssssss que me pongo como un flan! Jeje Muchas gracias nena, a ver si te gusta como continua...**

**MamaShmi, Te perdono profundamente, ya me parecía raro no leer alguno de tus comentarios. Harry será un cabezón, pero no lo estropeará ;)**

**Kamy, se miraran con otros ojos sí claro! Pero aún es pronto...muahahhaaha gracias por el coment! Y me alegro que te guste**

**Minerva91, Sí, Snape está empezando a ver que quizás después de todo, haya algo por lo que vivir después de todo...oooh que mono! Jeje Suerte con los exámenes!**

**Kuka, intento ponerlos más largo, de verdad. Pero la inspiración me está dando una mala pasada...de todas formas, espero que te siga gustando y me digas qué opinas ^^**

**Lina, muahahahha si no lo dejara en lo mejor, quizás no tendríais tantas ganas de leer la continuación...o sí? ;)**

**Alexza, el beso...mmm...buena pregunta. Todavía no, lo siento. Pero tranquila, el ff es M ! jeje**

**Gracias a todas y por animarme a seguir! **


	8. Uno menos

**Yay! Mil gracias por los coments chicas! ;) Aquí va un poco más, gracias por hacer reaparecer algo de lucidez en mi cabeza!**

0000000000

Harry sonsacó información al fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, quien le dijo que la diadema estaba en un lugar que conocía. La sala de los menesteres. Gracias a qué podía presentir las maldiciones de los objetos, todavía sin saber bien el por qué, se adentró en la sala en busca del horrocrux. Con varita en mano, pensó que no habría problemas. De no ser por Malfoy y sus inseparables amigos garrapata.

- Vaya, vaya...mirad quien ha vuelto.

- Hace unos días no te alegrabas tanto de verme Malfoy...-le miró sabiendo que ambos sabían de qué hablaban. En la mansión, Draco no le había reconocido delante de los mortífagos.- Por qué no dijiste nada?

Draco miró a Cabble y Goyle y les apuntó con la varita murmurando desmaius.

Harry miró sorprendido al Slhyterin, sin comprender nada de sus actos.

- Escúchame Potter. -le apuntó- Yo desarmé a Dumbledore en la torre. No Snape. La varita de sauco no le obedece a él...sino al mago que desarmó a su dueño.-Harry abrió la boca mientras pensaba en qué decir-. Tú me desarmaste en mi casa Potter!

- Por qué me dices todo esto Malfoy!

- Por mi madre. No quiero que sufra más. -agachó un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirarle con algo de ira- La varita no le obedecerá. Debes atacar. Tú me desarmaste en la Mansión, Potter! -le reveló enfadado para que atara cabos-.

- No voy a confiar de golpe en todo lo que me digas Draco. Tú ayudaste a que Dumbledore fuera asesinado! Eres igual que Snape!

- Él es un mortífago, sí. Pero también se preocupa por mi...y por mi madre. Y creo que por ti también.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo tomarse aquella revelación. No podía confiar en él.

- Y ahora decides redimirte? -respondió exasperado-.

- Vete. - salió corriendo, dejando a Harry con una duda enorme dentro de su cabeza.-.

Los guardaespaldas de Draco seguían en el suelo, todavía no se fiaba. Se dio prisa en encontrar la diadema, hasta que sintió la llamada de un llanto estridente. Estaba cerca. Buscó entre una mesa y al verla, la cogió y se la guardó como pudo. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

Mientras, Hermione conseguía desencajar un colmillo del basilisco. Con movimientos precisos y una sonrisa triunfal, miró al elfo que la acompañaba.

- Genial.

- Muy bien señorita Granger. -ambos se miraron y Hermione se acercó a él-

- Dime Dobby...como está?

Tras meditarlo un momento, el pequeño elfo respondió.

- El señor es un gran mago, con un gran corazón. Él vigila a Harry Potter. Como hizo el gran Albus Dumbledore. Tenemos que protegerle.

- Está con el señor tenebroso?

Dobby asintió levemente.

- No debe pensar en eso ahora señorita Granger. Es importante llevar eso al señor Potter -señaló el colmillo-.

- Ya...-se levantó guardando el objeto- Pero creo que hay algo más que me preocupa. -el elfo con cara de desconcierto agarró la joven y desaparecerse, para resurgir en unas escaleras. Justo al lado de Harry Potter. Quien estaba escondido entre columnas. Entraron todos de golpe en una sala vacía.

- Lo tengo! Tengo el horrocrux!-lo mostró-.

- Bien Harry! Tienes que destruirlo. -le tendió el colmillo-. El veneno podrá con él.

El joven la miró con brillo de esperanza en los ojos mientras la abrazaba y cogía el largo colmillo.

El elfo y Hermione se separaron y de una estocada, con toda su rabia y sus fuerzas, Harry destruyó el objeto, liberó y mató una parte del alma de Voldemort. Ahora ya estaba más cerca. Una humareda negra y un grito desgarrador inundó la sala unos segundos. Harry tiritó mientras imágenes fugaces de Voldemort le invadían los sentidos.

Estaban en el bosque prohibido. Venían a dar guerra contra Hogwarts. Tenía que matar a la serpiente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue volviendo en sí. Hermione se arrodilló enfrente y le tocó la frente, haciendo que le mirara.

- Qué has visto, Harry?

- Vienen a Hogwarts. Tenemos que avisar, proteger al castillo.

- Los aurores ya han empezado a trabajar.

- Tengan cuidado. Dobby debe marchar -desapareció-.

- Bien, vamos al gran comedor.

00000000000

Resguardado por unas horas en su salita, Severus Snape esperaba la llamaba del señor oscuro. Su brazo le molestaba inconscientemente durante todo el día.

De golpe, un sonido le advirtió. Levantó una ceja y miró al elfo.

- Ha pasado algo! -más nervioso de lo habitual-.

- Han destruido el objeto señor! -dijo contento- Ahora solo queda uno! -la mirada de Snape se quedo estática. No, no quedaba solo uno-.

- Ahora tomarán Hogwarts Dobby. Debemos tener cuidado.

- El señor luchará...?

- El señor oscuro se dará cuenta de que su varita no le obedece...Me matará. -asumió-. Intentaré defenderme...-de verdad lo haría?-.

Dobby sabía que ese mago era muy valiente. Albus Dumbledore le había dicho lo importante que sería su ayuda para los años siguientes a su muerte. Era un secreto que Dobby siempre había ocultado, como bien había prometido hacer. Pero no quería que ese hombre se diera por vencido. Tenía que animarle de algún modo.

- Señor...puede Dobby decir algo?

El mago, que le daba la espalda mientras miraba una estantería plagada de libros, se giró para mirarle y aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Usted se preocupa por salvar a Harry Potter. Pero también hay otros que se preocupan por salvar a Severus Snape.

- Qué dices?

- Digo señor, que la señorita Granger se preocupa por usted. Dobby lo sabe, Dobby sabe ver esas cosas...-dijo algo receloso con una sonrisa boba, provocando que Snape hiciera una mueca-.

- La señorita Granger quiere que esté bien para que pueda protegerla...-se excusó con tono neutral- Ahora, vete-.

- Se equivoca...-canturreó desapareciendo ante la mirada temeraria del profesor-.

Maldito elfo, pensó Snape. De verdad ella se preocupaba por él? Por qué era tan amable? A caso no se daba cuenta de que alguien como ella, frente a alguien como él; comportándose de ese modo...podría malinterpretarse? Por qué podía malinterpretarse! Ese era su último dolor de cabeza antes de una guerra. Quizás no la volvería a ver...ni a Potter. Ver una vez más los ojos de Lily. La había amado...hacía mucho tiempo. Pero también era verdad, que ese sentimiento había menguado últimamente. Fue cuando supo que Harry debía morir, cuando Granger le prestó más atención de la debida...cuando se abrazaron. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Pero...quería volver a verla una vez más. Aunque ella jamás le correspondiese. Abrazarla una vez más.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Minerva91, que ganas tengo yo también que Snape sucumba a sus deseos...;)**

**MamaShmi, diossss no te comas nada de eso! Y no pases frío! Piensa en algo calenturiento! Jeje No mataré a muchos, algunos de ellos no os vendrá de nuevo verles morir, porque ya murieron de verdad en HP7. Y claro, otros se salvan muahahaha!**

**Sevmione23, me lo puedo creer, pero eso no quita que ahora debo conservar el listón alto. Nunca se sabe si lo que una escribe acabará gustando o no... muchas gracias por comentar!;)**

**Patybenededmalfoy, que bien verte comentar por aquí! Gracias, la verdad es que se intenta hacer lo mejor posible y vuestros comentarios ayudan mucho. **

**DulceySnape, ufff yo también tengo ganas! Y cuando eso pase me quedaré...con ganas de ducha fría seguro muahahaha**

**Gracias a todas las demás por estar ahí. Brenkis, JisiSnape, Alexza, LinaSnape, Kuka, Kamy...Besos a todas!**


	9. Listos para luchar

_Pero...quería volver a verla una vez más. Aunque ella jamás le correspondiese. Abrazarla una vez más._

Al cabo de unos minutos la marca tenebrosa le ardió en el antebrazo cual penitencia, recordándole cual era su cometido. No dudaba en intentar proteger a la orden y a los alumnos, pero debía mantenerse en su papel hasta el último momento. De un golpe, desapareció.

Mientras, Hogwarts estaba lista para el ataque. Cuando Hermione se acordó de algo importante. Cogió a Harry y lo apartó de los demás para hablarle.

- Tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Tienes que ver una cosa...

- El qué? Qué dices Hermione!

- Hazme caso Harry Potter! -le pellizcó el brazo- sígueme, rápido.

Empezó a correr todo cuanto pudo seguida de un Harry sin aliento que no entendía nada.

- No te entiendo! Están a punto de llegar!

- Si no fuera importante, crees que estaríamos aquí? -se paró en la puerta- Bombarda! -Harry la miró atónito- No creo que eso importe mucho dentro de unos minutos...-le miró entrando en la sala-.

- Qué hacemos?

- Saca el pensadero. -Harry sacó la varita y se acercó donde estaba dicho objeto. La chica sacó de su bolsa el vial de Snape-.

- Qué...?

Hermione vertió el contenido sin decir ni una palabra. Ella no sabía qué vería Harry, así que esperaba que él se lo contara.

- ...debes verlo antes de matar al último horrocrux -Harry abrió los ojos interrogante- Últimas voluntades de Dumbledore. No me mires así y mira de una vez!

Harry pensó un segundo.

- Quieres que lo veamos juntos? Tú te lo mereces igual que yo...

- Esta bien. -tenía muchas ganas de averiguar lo que escondía Snape debajo de esa mirada consternada. Había algún dato más que debía preocuparle, y ahora vería la realidad-.

Ambos se sumergieron en el pensadero y fueron testigos de las memorias de Severus Snape. Había sido un espía para Dumbledore por...Lily Potter. Ella era la niña pelirroja que vio con Snape en la clase de oclumancia. Él siempre había amado a Lily Potter. La tristeza se apoderó de cada músculo de la cara de Hermione. Él quizás no llegaría a quererla nunca. Después de comprender que Harry era el último horrocrux y que debía morir. Ambos salieron del pensadero con caras descompuestas. El sufrimiento por el que había pasado el profesor de pociones no tenía nombre. El corazón de Harry se encogió y miró a Hermione abatido.

- ...Te lo dio Dumbledore?

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Cómo se lo tomaría él que la chica lo supiera sin decirle nada? Tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

- Me lo dio su dueño Harry...

Harry abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras sus manos removían su pelo. Hincó sus uñas en su cabeza y resopló.

- Así que...confiaste en él.-la miró- Des de luego Hermione...sin duda, eres la bruja más lista de nuestra era.

La chica contuvo las lágrimas e hizo un sollozo mientras su cabeza caía al lado de la de Harry.

- Bueno...creo...que...ambos, en el fondo, sabíamos que si podía escuchar a los horrocruxes...era...una señal. Y tenías razón -hizo una pausa y moqueó- Snape me protege. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y yo...yo le...-agachó la cabeza-. Debes acabar con la serpiente. Yo iré a por él.

Hermione dejaba que las lágrimas surcasen un momento por sus mejillas. Después se las secó y miró a Harry. Ambos se abrazaron en el suelo y se ayudaron a levantarse mutuamente.

- Harry, todos están aquí para luchar contra él. No estás solo.

- Pero Hermione...no te das cuenta? He de morir...

- Puedes vencerlo. Ya lo hiciste una vez...-dijo autoconvenciéndose- Y lo volverás a hacer -dijo firmemente-. No puedes morir Harry! -se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas-.

00000000000

En la colina frente a Hogwarts, Voldemort y su séquito contemplaban los hechizos que protegían al castillo. Después de llamar a Harry a su encuentro mentalmente, empezaron a atacar al castillo. La guerra iba a empezar.

A un extremo, un mago con capa y ropas negras, oculto tras una máscara, se preparaba para lo peor. Solo pensaba en dos personas. Potter y Granger. Tenían que conseguir matar a la serpiente. Se habría Granger anticipado a sus consejos y le había dejado ver sus recuerdos? De ser así, en parte, se lo agradecería. Si no pudiesen dar con la serpiente, al menos sabría la verdad.

En el gran comedor, aurores y magos debatían estrategias de ataque y defensa. Slughorn, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, los Weasley, Aberforth, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville y muchos más estaban preparados para vigilar a Potter y controlar los movimientos del señor oscuro, mortífagos y por último pero no menos importante, Nagini. Empezaron a oír estallidos. Voldemort estaba atacando el castillo. Había llegado el momento.

Todo eran rayos de color, movimientos de humo y polvo. La furia empezó a desatarse y el castillo empezó a desmoronarse con cada impacto del equipo de Voldemort. Dónde estaría él? Se preguntaba Hermione que no dejaba de cubrirse las espaldas mientras corría para protegerse. Harry estaba cerca y le gritó.

- Hermione! Creo que tengo que hacerlo!

- Qué dices? -ambos se fueron acercando hasta dar espalada con espalda mientras sus varitas no dejaban de conjurar-.

- Voy a dejar que me destruya.

- No Harry!

- Confía en mi...algo me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer. -la miró un segundo para después salir corriendo-.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Vio un hechizo rozarle por la derecha y se giró para ver a Dolohov. Otra vez no! Pensó ella. Empezaron a atacarse y cada vez se sentía más arrinconada. De golpe un hechizo tocó al mortífago, y no provenía de su varita. Buscó al dueño del golpe y vio unas ropas negras moverse de un lado para otro en plena batalla. Sería Snape? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Dolohov se levantó aturdido y Hermione lo remató haciéndole volar por los aires.

Harry iba a dejarse vencer? Tenía que decírselo a Snape. Qué debían hacer? El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Buscó de nuevo a Snape mientras corría protegiéndose de todas los destellos que se movían cerca. Cómo podía comunicarse con él en un momento como ése? Podía ponerle en peligro! Se resguardó en unas losas que habían en el suelo a modo de escudo. Tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo. Debía de concentrarse. Disciplinar a la mente...recordó. Tenía que comunicarse con Snape con legeremancia. O al menos eso intentaría, tenía que pensar en él. Ya había había oído su voz en su cabeza una vez, tenía que ser capaz de hacer ella lo mismo.

Snape, camuflado entre algunos mortífagos, intentaba atacar lo menos posible, pasar inadvertido. Intentar ayudar sin ser visto. Aunque más de los que esperaba fueron a por él sin miramientos. Todos los que una vez confiaron, ahora lo querían muerto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Dolohov arrinconaba a Hermione. Granger! -se dijo. Algo dentro de él hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara y de su varita saliera un hechizo directo a Dolohov. Incluso cometió el error de no vigilar si era controlado por algún mortífago al hacerlo. Pero la ayudó, derribando a Dolohov por un tiempo. Su mirada se topó con la de la joven. Respiró profundamente y se percató de que tenía que seguir actuando. No podía ser descubierto. Removió su capa y siguió con la batalla, esperando que a la joven no le pasara nada. Eso sí, no la perdería mucho de vista.

Pasaron unos minutos y sin querer, se sorprendió. Una voz, una voz tenue...en su cabeza. Le estaban llamando. Escuchó mejor e identificó la voz de Granger. Cómo podía hacer eso? Cómo podía ser capaz de comunicarse así con él? Eso podría decir que...se preocupó al ver que los lazos que la unían a la joven, eran más fuertes de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Se resguardó en una columna para prestar atención.

- Harry va a morir. Sabe que tiene que morir, va a dejar que le mate.

En ese mismo momento, Harry gritaba a Voldemort entre una pequeña multitud que seguía luchando cerca de ellos.

- Ya estoy aquí Tom.

- Por fin te portas como un hombre...Harry Potter. Has visto suficiente muerte? Te rindes? -los dos se apuntaban con la varita-.

- Tú y yo Tom. -su mirada llena de ira y esperanza a la vez, observó como una mueca aparecía en el rostro de Voldemort-.

El señor oscuro miró a Harry una vez más y con media sonrisa le atacó, gritando a pleno pulmón.

- Avada Kedavraaaa!

Un rayo de luz blanco irradió la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts. Alumnos y magos se quedaron petrificados al momento. Todos se acercaron despacio para averiguar qué había pasado.

Snape, cerca del lugar, salió de detrás de la columna para ver como el hechizo impactaba de lleno en el chico. A unos metros de distancia, Hermione Granger se quedó ausente, congelada en el tiempo. Salió de su escondite y supo que algo no iba bien. A lo lejos pudo ver a dos personas en el suelo y gente rodeándolos. Podrían ser Voldemort y Harry? Su corazón le advirtió de que no se equivocaba.

Se acercó con cautela y desde su posición pudo ver a Snape contemplando también la misma escena. Tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaba él y abrazarle. Pero no podía. Todos miraron a Voldemort moverse en el suelo aturdido. Las caras de todos los mortífagos hicieron una sonrisa cínica. Menos Snape, que seguía inescrutable, como si no estuviese presente. Los demás miraban atentos a la reacción de Potter.

Harry se vio en la estación de King's Cross con Dumbledore. El amor que le profesaban varias personas, entre ellas, sus padres, Sirius y Lupin; le daban todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. No estaba muerto, podía coger un tren y volver.

Voldemort se levantó y Snape se acercó algo más para que el señor tenebroso hiciera contacto visual con él. Lo consiguió.

- Está muerto! -preguntó aún recuperándose de haber destruido una parte de su alma-.

Snape se acercó hasta el chico y le tomó el pulso. Estaba vivo! Ocultando su descubrimiento, levantó su cansada mirada, ojos oscuros aguardando alguna esperanza en el fondo de sus orbes. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, mi señor. -se levantó sin perder el contacto visual. Haciendo que todo el mundo enmudeciera, y Hermione se acercara un poco más a la multitud y a Snape. Estaba muerto! La joven arrastró sus pies hasta quedar estática, contemplando la escena-.

Voldemort cogió una postura más serena y andó en pequeños círculos.

- Harry Potter está muerto! -gritó con una sonrisa cínica hizo presencia en aquel rostro de serpiente-.

- No! -bramó Ginny Weasley abrazándose con su hermano Ron, quien contenía las lágrimas e intentaba consolar y agarrar a su hermana-.

**TBC! -ufff ahora tengo los pelos de pollo! XD Review? ;)**

**NOTA!: El fanfic al final también será post HP7! Es decir, post guerra. Ya he cambiado el resumen;)**

**NOTA 2: El M saldrá en breve...al final lo alargo el ff hasta post guerra...sorry. Os parece bien? ;)**

**PREGUNTA!: Alguien sabe cómo va el tema Hits en ? Quiero decir...cuantos hits en una historia son pocos y cuantos son muchos? No tengo ni idea! (apartado de story stats) Gracias :)**

**Mil gracias a todas por comentar y espero haberos dejado algo intrigadas ! jeje**

**Besos chicas!**


	10. Llegó la hora

_- No! -bramó Ginny Weasley abrazándose con su hermano Ron, quien contenía las lágrimas e intentaba consolar y agarrar a su hermana-._

_00000000000_

Todos los mortífagos gritaron a modo de satisfacción, alabando la victoria del señor oscuro. La risa de Bellatrix se propagaba haciendo eco en los encogidos corazones de cada bruja y mago del castillo. Alumnos, profesor y aurores, estaban sin aliento.

- Ahora yo soy el mago más poderoso de todos! Quien de vosotros, ratas inmundas va a unirse a mi? O...quien quiere ser el primero? -dijo levantando su varita sonriente-.

Nadie dio ni un solo paso.

- Todos a la vez no, por favor...-dijo sarcástico-.

Snape miraba a Voldemort inquieto.

- Bueno...todavía tengo algo que hacer, mientras os decidís...-miró a Snape- Querido Severus...

La cara de Hermione palideció.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eres un excelente mago...-eso a Snape no le sonó tan bien como parecía- y sabrás que todavía hay algo que la varita no me permite hacer...-sí, Voldemort sabía que tenía que matar a Snape para que la varita le obedeciera de verdad-.

- Mi señor? -Snape se tensó-.

Voldemort se giró al público antes de volver a mirar a Snape. Levantó un poco su varita, lo que hizo que Hermione levantara inconscientemente también la suya y le apuntara sin ser vista.

- Sólo yo puedo poseer la varita Severus...Tú desarmaste a Dumbledore.

La verdad no era esa, pero Snape sabía que había llegado un momento en el qué debía de luchar o morir. Y si luchase, conseguiría librarse de todas formas? Suspiró.

- Has sido un buen siervo Severus...-le apuntó- Avada Kedavra! -pero el hechizo no dio a Snape, que había sido elevado por los aires sin saber cómo-.

El público miró a Snape suspendido en el aire. Todos levantaron una ceja y dejaron caer las mandíbulas. Voldemort le miraba con ojos inyectados de ira. Hermione Granger, desde su posición había elevado a Snape por los aires conjurando un wingardium leviosa, e hizo que su cuerpo flotara hasta el otro lado del castillo.

- Traidor! -gritó mientras veía como Snape esquivaba por los aires los hechizos.

- Yo le traeré señor, déjemelo a mí! -suplicó Bellatrix enfurecida mientras le miraba como una lunática-

- Búscale y traémelo! Tengo que terminar con él yo mismo!

Snape una vez en suelo, buscó con la mirada al culpable de lo que había pasado. Pensó que quizás Dobby era el responsable, por no haberse querido defender frente a Voldemort y cientos de magos más? Su expresión se puso seria y se frotó el hombro sobre el cual había caído al suelo. Se quedó detrás de un arbusto cuando escuchó unas pisadas y el griterío de una voz estridente acercarse.

- Snape! Sal maldito cobarde! -bramó Lestrange-. Sal para que te pueda dar tu merecido asqueroso traidor!

Snape salió con varita en mano, apuntándola. Sus ropas negras, manchadas de polvo y arañazos en ropas y rostro.

- Haciendo de mascota del señor oscuro Bella? Te ha dicho que me lleves con él?

Bellatrix le apuntó y empezaron a lanzarse hechizos uno contra otro. Bella quería inmovilizarlo, pero la sed de matarlo corría por sus venas, aunque esa no era su misión. Snape se defendía perfectamente de los ataques de la mujer. Sabía que ella no podía matarlo si no quería que Voldemort la matara.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, notó la presencia de alguien más. Eso hizo que perdiera la concentración un segundo en el cual fue desarmado por Lestrange. Miró hacia el lugar dónde había oído pasos y después al lugar donde había caído su varita. Bella, se le acercó con una sonrisa cínica.

- Prepárate Snape. El señor tenebroso te dará tu merecido. Y yo lo disfrutaré...

Lelanzó un cruccio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Pero antes de que hechizara a Snape, un hechizo dio contra Bella, llamando su atención.

- Eh! Tú! Sólo sabes hacer lo que tu amo te dice? Creo que podría enseñarte unas cuantas cosas...-la apuntó con la varita. Quería irritar tanto a Lestrange, como para que ésta bajara la guardia con Snape-.

- Sangre sucia te atreves a hablarme así! Quieres que te mate pequeña estúpida? -la apuntó y le lanzó un hechizo más rápido de lo que la joven esperó, sin embargo Hermione se lo pudo devolver. Eso puso más histérica a Lestrange. Miró a Snape que seguía aturdido y se enfrentó con ganas contra la Gryffindor-.

Todos en la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts estaban de luto por Harry Potter. Hasta que Neville vislumbró lo que parecía ser la espada de Godric Gryffindor aparecer de la nada dentro del sombrero seleccionador, cerca de él. Todavía había esperanza de acabar con él o la serpiente. Buscó a Hermione con la mirada pero no la encontró. Tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a él.

- Nadie va a unirse a nosotros...? -dijo Voldemort inquieto pero con una sonrisa, cada vez que miraba el cuerpo de Potter en el suelo-.

Neville cogió el sombrero sin ser visto. La serpiente estaba cerca...Miró a Luna y le señaló su hallazgo. Ésta le miró algo asustada, sin saber qué se proponía hacer. Se levantó despacio algo resignado. Voldemort, al verle rió.

- Vaya! Esperaba algo mejor...-todos los mortígafos le rieron las gracias y el resto de alumnos y profesores miraban a Neville con miedo, sobre todo Luna-.

- Sabes...? Da igual que Harry Potter esté muerto. Nosotros siempre le llevaremos en el corazón. A ti no te querrá recordar nadie nunca, ni aunque vivas cien millones de años. Esto no ha terminado aquí Voldemort! -sacó la espada haciéndola vibrar en el aire y le apuntó mientras un "oh" se adueñó del momento.

- No! No ha terminado! -dijo de golpe Harry levantándose con varita en mano a sus espaldas. Voldemort se giró para ver de nuevo al niño que sobrevivió, dos veces-.

- Nooooooooo! -gritó lleno de ira mientras rodeó y dejó inconsciente a Neville para después, apuntar a Harry y enviarle varios hechizos-.

Todo el público parpadeó, la guerra continuaba. De nuevo varias hechizos eran lanzados para proteger a Harry y algunos mortífagos, salieron huyendo por miedo. Entre ellos, los Malfoy. Draco hizo aparecer su varita en el pantalón de Harry sin que nadie le viera. Harry lo había notado hacía rato y la distracción de Neville le permitió levantarse para seguir luchando. Todo eso, gracias a la mentira de Snape.

Mientras, Hermione Granger seguía luchando con Lestrange. Y un Snape intentaba enfocar su campo visual. El golpe le había dejado inconsicente, lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Vio como seguían peleando las dos brujas. Y se calmó, cogiendo aire e intentando coger fuerzas para levantarse y atacar. Pero tenía que buscar la varita.

Bella había conseguido tirar al suelo a Hermione después de un cruccio. Después volvió a repetir el mismo hechizo mientras le sonreía. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tan agotada que no podía pensar ni en defenderse, cuando una luz dio de lleno a Lestrange.

- Avada Kedavra!

Granger miró en dirección dónde estaba su profesor y le vio tumbado en el suelo con la varita en la mano. Después solo vio oscuridad.

Harry se batía en duelo con Volemort, intentando evitar sus hechizos y a él mismo. Mientras, la serpiente era el blanco para un, ya consciente, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Que se habían organizado para dar con la serpiente y matarla con la espada de una vez por todas. Consiguieron llamar la atención de la serpiente mientras Voldemort se encargaba de dar caza a Harry.

Mientras rayos de luz verde y roja iluminaban los patios de Hogwarts, Nagini se acercó a Luna, quien le había tirado una piedra en la cabeza, llamando su atención. En una esquina, Neville sostenía la espada. Los Weasley y McGonagall eran los encargados de protegerles para que ningún mortífago se les acercara y acabase con el plan.

- Vas a morir Tom! Nadie te quiere, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes! Mira como han huido al ver que estaba vivo! -le encaró Harry a Voldemort mientras peleaban-. Incluso Snape se ha ido...

Eso hizo acordarse de que Bellatrix aún no había vuelto. Donde estarían? Necesitaba que la varita le obedeciera o... su cara se tornó más oscura y malévola que nunca y atacó con más fuerzas a Harry haciéndole volar por los aires-.

En cuanto Nagini había doblado la esquina, Neville dejó caer con todas fuerzas la afilada cuchilla de la espada sobre el cuello de la serpiente. Destruyendo así la última parte de Voldemort. Se hizo un nuevo silencio y la varita del mago dejó de hechizar a Potter, parándose en seco. Harry se dio cuenta y con todas sus fuerzas apuntó a Voldemort, un fogonazo verde iluminó el lugar y a los pocos segundos, el señor oscuro se hizo polvo delante de los presentes, mientras el sol empezaba a salir.

00000000000

**TBC! qué os ha parecido esta versión de la guerra? XD**

**Review? **

**PD: Síííí´Snape tiene sentimientos! YAY! jajaja Besos a todas! ;)**


	11. Cicatrizando heridas

**NOTA: Lo sééé! Muchas habéis esperado que llegara este momento de intimidad...bien, aquí tenemos el principiooooo hoho! ;)**

Un día después, todo aquel que no estaba en la enfermería, ayudaba a volver a dejar Hogwarts tal y como era.

Hermione estuvo en la enfermería desde que Snape la salvó de Lestrange. Gracias a la revelación de Potter a los demás sobre el verdadero honor de Snape, éste pudo atender las necesidades de la señorita Granger sin ser apuntado con ninguna varita. Después de que Potter le abrazara más tiempo de lo que él quería y darle las gracias innumerables veces, ayudó a todo aquel que necesitara ir a la enfermería. Por desgracia, muchos habían muerto: Ojo loco, Remus, Tonks, Fred...y muchos más.

Ron, Harry y Ginny velaban por Hermione, y Snape pasaba por delante de la puerta en más de una ocasión, queriendo entrar de nuevo. Durante la noche no había podido dormido, pensando en ella. Pero Potter y los demás le hacían compañía. Tenía remordimientos. Sabía que se recuperaría...pero no le gustaba que fuese por defenderle, el que estuviera así. Después de varias horas, los tres amigos salieron de la habitación para ir a comer. Él lo vio desde una esquina y aprovechó que no era visto para entrar sigilosamente en la enfermería. Sus ropas hacían eco en la sala mientras se acercaba hasta la cama de su alumna. Porqué era su alumna...pensó. Con la mirada perdida en el rostro magullado de la joven, se sentó pausadamente en el taburete que había al lado de la cama.

De golpe se acordó e introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una goma de pelo negra. Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos después del ataque, vio que su goma de pelo estaba en el suelo junto a su hombro. La apretó en su mano y miró a la chica. Miró hacia la puerta y la cerró con su varita, volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Hermione y puso su otra mano encima de la de ella. Notó que era tibia, y su corazón también notó algo que ya ni se atrevía a reconocer. Se preocupaba por ella, por que de algún modo, la quería. Quería a la persona que se había preocupado por él, la que le había abrazado, con la que su mirada le enfurecía y abrumaba a la vez. Pero seguramente, ella no querría lo mismo que él...

De nuevo su corazón se encogió y un pequeño espasmo surgió de la mano de Hermione. Snape al notarlo se levantó y la miró atentamente.

- ...Granger? Puede oírme? -conjuró un muffilato para no despertar a ningún paciente más-.

- S..Siii... -entreabrió con algo de pesadez los párpados-.

Ambos se miraron sin pestañear. Snape retiró su mano que todavía estaba encima de la de Hermione y contuvo la compostura.

- Está vivo! Y Harry? Qué ha...

- Todos están bien señorita Granger. Sabe por qué está aquí? Recuerda algo? -se acercó para mirarla mejor. Parecía que la chica se esforzaba por recordar-.

- Estaba luchando...cuando...vi que Lestrange iba a matarlo. Le había sacado su varita. -tragó saliva mientras le miraba de vez en cuando, para ver la reacción de éste. Snape negó con la cabeza dos veces-.

- No iba a matarme...Voldemort sí. De no ser porqué el elfo me hizo salir volando...-la miró e hizo una pausa al ver la cara de la chica-.

- No señor...yo le hice levitar por los aires.

Snape abrió los ojos, manteniendo la compostura, había sido ella! Le había salvado dos veces. Ahora el momento en que Severus Snape no se quería poner nervioso, pero no sabía si lo conseguiría.

-...Así que sabrá lo imprudente que fue al meterse en medio. -la miró y repitió con esmero- Dos veces!. Alguien podría haberla matado. -dijo aclarándose un poco la voz-.

- Pero no pasó.

- No.

- No, por que usted me salvó.

Snape miró a la pared recordando como la cogió entre sus brazos y le tomó el pulso del cuello. Todavía estaba viva. Murmuraba cosas...intentaba oír alguna de ellas.

_- No me deje, por favor... -Snape la miró y acarició su cabeza rizada-_

_- Como se atreve señorita Granger...-olvidándose de su tono severo- a pensar eso. -hizo una pausa- Cómo se atreve a querer cambiarme la vida...-la miró y la volvió a estrechar para que entrara en calor y no se enfriara, debido al shock por el que estaba pasando-._

_- Severus...-suspiraba con voz débil, pero aquella llamada le atravesó el alma. Aquella llamada podía hacer quererla mucho más. Y se asustó._

_Necesitaba recomponerse del ataque y las heridas cuanto antes_.

Parpadeando, Snape la miró.

- Y no creo ni creí ser imprudente. Lo hice por qué no quería verle muerto. -su confesión le heló la sangre, para de golpe, hacerla hervir-. Como hice cuando Voldemort le iba a matar. -le miró de manera acusadora- Por qué!

- Porqué qué?

- No se iba a defender! Se iba a dejar matar por él! Por qué quiso hacerlo? -se moría de ganas de darle una bofetada y abrazarle al mismo tiempo-.

Snape la miraba atónito. Acaso era lágrimas de ira o de otra cosa lo que asomaba en los lagrimales de la chica? Oh dios mío, pensó. Definitivamente no esperaba sentir los sentimientos que causaba en una mujer. No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Por eso, se puso tenso de la cabeza a los pies.

- Porqué ya no era importante para el plan. Harry estaba vivo, le mentí al señor oscuro. -le reveló a la chica haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y se mordiese el labio. Definitivamente no sabía si era mejor darle un tortazo o un abrazo-.

- Cómo que ya no era importante para el plan?...-tragó saliva sacando coraje para contestar a su ex profesor- Le dije que se protegiera.

El mago levantó una ceja y miró a todas partes con más atención que a ella. Severus Snape estaba totalmente nervioso y descompuesto. De verdad podía ella haberse preocupado por él incluso cuando pensaba que Harry había muerto? Por qué?

- Por qué se preocupa tanto Granger? -inquirió como bien sabía hacer y parecía que había hecho su efecto intimidándola-.

- No quería que muriese. Acaso debería desearlo? -ella le levantó una ceja suavemente-.

El maestro se quedó estático unos segundos.

- Avisaré a sus amigos de que ha despertado... No han dejado de estar aquí todo el día...

- Cuanto tiempo he estado así? Cómo terminó todo?

- 2 días. -hizo una pausa- Y gracias a Neville Longbottom, Naginni murió. La mató con la espada, con ayuda de la señorita Lovegood. Potter se levantó en un momento de distracción y derrotó a Voldemort. La varita de sauco le obedecía a él, puesto que él desarmó a Draco, quien desarmó a Dumbledore, quien era el dueño de la varita.

El hombre suspiró cogiendo algo de aire. Se quedaron en silencio y Hermione ponía cara de asombro y de asimilar las palabras que había soltado su profesor. Ahora mismo, Hermione se moría de ganas de abrazarle-.

- Señor...-levantó su brazo y puso su mano en el brazo de Snape, que colgaba al lado de su camilla. Con eso como ayuda, se incorporó un poco. Snape como acto reflejo le acomodó las almohadas en la espalda para que estuviera mejor. Los dos se miraron y la joven volvió a cogerle suavemente del antebrazo- Me alegro de que esté vivo. -le miró- Me alegro de que usted me salvara...

Ella sabía que Snape estaba enamorado de Lily Potter. Seguiría estando enamorado? Quería abrazarle. Tan solo eso. Tiró del brazo y se incorporó para rodear la cintura de Snape y abrazarse a él y en el proceso descubrió algo en la mano de éste. Creyó reconocer lo que era al momento y le miró, haciendo que el abrazo se detuviera. Snape abrió la mano al ver que la chica le sostenía la muñeca.

Al hacerlo, Hermione cogió su goma de pelo negra y se la puso en la muñeca mientras miraba a Snape.

- Por qué la ha guardado? Porqué le salvé? -preguntó irónica-.

- No. No solo por eso...-el mago se alarmo en el momento que las palabras salieron de sus labios-.

- Y puedo saber por qué más?

- ...Porqué era suya. -su cerebro intentó decir algo con sentido, intentar arreglar lo que había dicho, para decir algo más razonable, pero no pudo- Lo siento señorita Granger, eso ha sido inapropiado, olvide lo que he dicho. -se giró para irse pero la mano de Hermione agarró su manga-.

- No puedo -dijo calmadamente- No puedo olvidarlo.

Él se giró a verla algo asustado. Sus ojos buscaron en los de ella alguna prueba de los sentimientos que parecía mostrar. Miró con asombro como la mano ascendía de la mano hasta su hombro e instintivamente él se sentó en el taburete de nuevo.

- Lo siento, no puedo...-dijo intentando salir de la situación, viendo como la confusión invadía el rostro de Hermione-.

- No puede decir sólo que no puede! -le subió el tono de voz y los ojos de Snape se llenaron de sorpresa ante su revelación- No puede decir algo como eso y esperar que olvide todo.

- No espero que olvide todo, solo que ignore lo último que he dicho. -respondió con voz sorprendentemente calmada-

Ella le cogió de la mano con firmeza.

- Cómo espera que ignore ésto? -dijo mirando su mano junto la suya señalando su goma de pelo-. O que me haya salvado...

Snape la miró a los ojos y un nudo se adueñó de su garganta. Se tensó, y Hermione lo notó. Le acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano. Lo que hizo que Snape la retirara despacio mientras la miraba sorprendido.

- La gente podría malinterpretar su amabilidad, sabe Granger? -dijo según le pareció a Hermione, incómodo-.

- La gente no es la que me preocupa. -mirándole en todo momento- Su opinión sí.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y tres jóvenes magos entraron por la puerta. Snape rápidamente deshizo el hechizo silenciador y se puso de pie para recibir a las visitas. Hermione, todavía aturdida y con ganas de abrazarle, miró a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

- Hermione estás despierta! -se acercó Harry seguido de Ron y Ginny mientras éste miraba a Snape- Hola profesor!

- Señor Potter, Weasley's...La señorita Granger está bien, solo necesita algo más de reposo. Así que no le hagan hablar mucho. -miró una vez más a Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo poner los pelos de punta a la chica. Con una reverencia se marchó-.

- Hermione! Qué bien que estés despierta! -la abrazó Ginny-.

- Sí, le debes una a Snape. Quien lo diría...-todos miraron a Ron - Bueno, ya sé que tú confiabas en él, pero eras 1 contra cientos o miles.

- Bueno, al final le vencimos. -sonrió la joven mirando a los tres que se abrazaron con cuidado encima de su cuerpo-.

- No lo hubiésemos conseguido sin ti Hermione.

- No Harry, sin mi y sin Snape.

**TBC! YAY! Reviews please? :)**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo en los reviews! **


	12. Realidad

**NOTA: se acerca el final...snifff +notas al final **

**0000000000**

Volver a la realidad fue más difícil de lo que ambos esperaban.

Hermione fue informada por sus visitas a lo largo de los dos días restantes en la enfermería. No vio a Snape durante su último día y eso la entristeció. Aunque sabía que no podía esperar mucho de él, conociendo su amor por Lily, él se había preocupado por ella. Pero sería una preocupación profesor-alumna? O podría haber algo más? Su corazón estaba derrotado.

Severus Snape, había dejado de lado el visitar a su paciente. Sabía que estaría bien. Y sobre todo, sería lo mejor no verse después de la revelación que tuvo. Cómo había podido decirle semejante cosa? Era una alumna, era Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su tiempo, por qué iba a querer tener un contacto tan cercano con él? Si le doblaba la edad! Y no era muy atractivo, o al menos eso creía él. Pero por qué le miraba como si nada más existiera cuando estaban a solas? Snape agitó su cabeza mientras intentaba recomponerse en sus propias habitaciones de las magulladuras de la guerra.

Hogwarts estaba aún reconstruyéndose. Los profesores informaron de qué condiciones cursarían los alumnos que no habían hecho séptimo curso por culpa de la guerra. Y la conclusión fue, que todos estarían aprobados en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Librándoles de examinarse de una asignatura. Noticia que entristeció un poco a Hermione, que se moría de ganas por seguir aprendiendo a defenderse.

Hermione y los demás estaban en su sitio habitual de la mesa Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Hablando de cuales serían sus merecidas vacaciones de verano dentro de unos días. Sin embargo Hermione no sabía qué hacer ni en qué pensar. En su cabeza sólo estaba Snape. Miraba con disimulo cada minuto hasta los aposentos del profesor, intentando no llamar la atención. Se moría de ganas de verle. De estar y hablar con él. De golpe la puerta trasera se abrió y de ella salió como de costumbre Snape con sus negras ropas, justo para sentarse velozmente en su silla. Hermione le miró hacerlo detenidamente y quiso que le mirara, así que sin importar quien la miraba; se centró por completo en Snape hasta conseguir llamarle la atención.

Snape sentado en su silla, notaba una mirada y empezaba a volver a presentir una voz en sus oídos. Hermione Granger era la culpable. Levantó y dirigió su mirada a la mesa Gryffindor. Su ceja se levantó y una media sonrisa se le escapó sin querer. La escondió al momento.

La joven pudo ver como la miraba, lo había conseguido. Y creía haber visto una media sonrisa, aquella pequeña gesticulación en el rostro del profesor, que conseguía hacerla poner nerviosa. Deseosa de tocarle. De verdad sentía atracción sexual por él? Lo amaba de verdad? Snape era un buen hombre, capaz de amar, por lo que había visto en sus memorias. Pero... Volvió en sí cuando su brazo fue codeado.

- Hermione! -dijo Ron-.

- Qué!

- Decíamos que si vendrás un fin de semana a la Madriguera?

- Claro chicos. -lo dijo sin pensar, ya que en ese momento tenía ganas de pasar el rato hablando con otra persona-.

- Qué te pasa Hermione? Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Harry a su lado y después buscó disimuladamente el sitio hacia dónde había mirado Hermione-.

- Si si...es que a veces me dan dolores de barriga...-mintió para asegurarse que lo comprenderían-.

- Oh vaya...-Harry sabía que Snape podría ser uno de los que llamara la atención de la chica. A fin de cuentas, todavía no le había explicado los detalles de su confianza con Snape-.

- Bueno chicos, me voy con Lavender, hasta luego. Hablamos más tarde. -se despidió de ambos se sonrieron-.

Cuando Harry se quedó a solas con Hermione, aprovechó para hablar.

- Hermione...puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Harry.

- Como confiaste en Snape?

Hermione se puso algo pálida. Era verdad que no estaba para muchas respuestas, pero sabía que tenía que contárselo a alguien. Y él o Ginny serían su elección. La joven le miró y le dijo en voz baja.

- Vamos fuera? -Harry asintió y recogió sus cosas para salir con ella. Hermione no quería que Snape la viera cuchichear con Harry y darle una mala impresión. Pero al levantarse de la mesa no quiso evitar mirar una vez más directamente a su profesor. Para una vez más, conseguir que la viera. Esta vez fue ella quien le dio una sonrisa, una completa sonrisa. Snape notó de nuevo su corazón bombear sin dar tiempo a protestas. Había algo en ella que no podía controlar, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Cómo podría verla un año más si cuando la tenía cerca no se podía controlar ni descifrar hasta qué punto sus sentimientos eran...castos?

La verdad era que en un ligero sueño, Severus Snape había sucumbido a la fatal visión de una Hermione Granger desfallecida en sus brazos en plena guerra. Pero esta vez, ambos compartían un beso. Un beso profundo, un beso de satisfacción.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron cerca del campo de Quiddich.

- Y bien...?

- Verás Harry...Lo que te voy a contar...Bueno, tan solo espero que primero me dejes terminar, y luego preguntes. Y que no digas nada a nadie.

Harry se extrañó y tuvo un mal presentimiento, parecía que su amiga estaba afectada por algo.

- Por supuesto Hermione. -la miró expectante mientras le cogía las manos- Soy todo oídos.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa y cogió aire mirando al suelo y al paisaje que tenían delante.

- Sentía una atracción hacia Snape. No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mi sabía que si me atraía, no podía ser malo. Confiaba en él por qué Dumbledore lo hacía y por qué no tenía pruebas de lo contrario...hasta que mató a Dumbledore. Pero después, él se apareció en el Bosque cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes y nos ayudó a dar los pasos...-Harry aceptó con la cabeza, eso se lo había contado Snape mientras atendían a Hermione después de la guerra-. Y bueno...-cogió aire y suspiró- Harry, creo que lo que siento por Snape...es amor de verdad.

Harry abrió la boca. No esperaba oír eso.

- Qu Qué?

- Harry, me salvó la vida. Me ha salvado muchas veces, como a ti. Pero...creo que hay algo más. Creo que durante la guerra y puede que incluso antes, él ha sido diferente conmigo...-suspiró abatida-. No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

- Herm, él estaba...bueno...ya sabes...por mi madre. No le he dicho que tu viste sus memorias. La parte íntima no la sabe nadie, no quería que me matara por haber propagado su vida...-sonrió-.

- Qué? Él no sabe yo lo vi sus recuerdos? Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- Debía de haberlo hecho? -preguntó levantando una ceja- Pero Hermione, te das cuenta de que Snape es...bueno...mayor y...bueno...-tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir- te gusta su compañía...?

Hermione se levantó del suelo.

- Harry, te guste o no, cuando miro a Snape me dan ganas de...tú ya sabes! -dijo poniéndose roja-De acuerdo? Así que si no me vas a aceptar por eso...

- Hermione! No digas tonterías, si tú quieres a Snape tan sólo espero que él te corresponda.-se levantó también parándose delante de ella-. Y si quieres mi ayuda, te la presto. -sonrió-.

- Creo que iré a intentar hablar con él. Quiero saber si de verdad le importo más que una alumna y si sus recuerdos y sentimientos pasados siguen intactos. -agachó la cabeza y Harry se la acarició-.

- Te deseo suerte.

Hermione le dio un codazo y una sonrisa cínica.

- No me desees tanta suerte y préstame tu capa de invisibilidad.

- Vas a hablar con él o a espiarle?

- Una chica sabe hacer ambas cosas a la vez...Harry Potter -sonrió y ambos fueron juntos hacia el castillo, donde Harry prestó la capa a la joven Gryffindor y ésta salió en busca de Snape. Sólo esperaba que estuviese en su despacho-.

Deambuló con la capa puesta y se paró enfrente de la puerta. Con todo el valor a punto de explotarle del pecho, susurró el hechizo para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo entró como si fuera una soplo de aire. Sabía que si él estaba dentro, la descubriría, pero no fue así. Cerró la puerta viendo que el despacho parecía vacío. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. En el fondo, quería ser sorprendida por el mago. Y si se sentaba a esperar? Pensó. Sin sacarse la capa, deambuló por el despacho admirando los tomos de libros en las estanterías. Uno a uno, fue mirando los títulos; cuando una puerta que creía no haber visto se abrió dentro del despacho y de ella salió Severus Snape. Su corazón se detuvo.

**TBC! **

**Review?**

**Hay chicas qué bien que os haya gustado la batalla esta que he montado. Aunque ha sido bastante visual en algunos aspectos, porque tenía muchos parecidos con las películas, o eso he querido hacer...jeje Aunque Irene, siento haberte dejado corta con Lestrange...creo que me voy a redimir por eso y por toda la angustia que os estoy haciendo pasar...En breve un M, M! :D**

**Besos!**


	13. Sentimientos

Snape salió por la puerta que comunicaba con sus aposentos. Necesitaba consultar con la directora algunas averiguaciones que había hecho sobre cómo reparar el castillo de forma más rápida. Pero al entrar en el despacho se acordó de que se había olvidado su capa en sus habitaciones, así que dando media vuelta, volvió a entrar por dónde había salido. Hermione, pasmada, afrontó la situación siguiendo a su maestro a través del pasillo que comunicaba su despacho con...serían sus habitaciones? Pensó la chica.

Snape sin embargo, de camino a su habitación notó una presencia detrás suyo. Algo no iba bien. Cuando puso un pie en el marco de la puerta de sus aposentos, se giró de golpe apuntando con la varita a la oscuridad. Hermione se paró a dos pasos de él con la capa de invisibilidad aún puesta. Contuvo el aliento, viendo que el mago había notado su presencia. Tenía que descubrirse ahora si no quería que le reprochara que le estaba espiando.

- Señor, soy yo.

Snape al oír la voz, bajó un poco la varita pero siguió medio apuntando a la nada. De golpe vio como Granger aparecía de la nada. Bueno, de la nada no. Sabía de sobra que se estaba quitando la capa de Potter. El mago levantó una ceja y la miró.

- Qué se supone que hace Granger?

- Quería verle.

- Siendo invisible? A eso se le llama espiar...-dijo siseante acercándose un poco a ella para intimidarla-.

La chica dejó escapar una débil sonrisa. A la vez que aprovechaba para dar un paso más y poder fisgonear de reojo los aposentos de Snape, con la puerta medio abierta.

- No quería espiarle. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaría solo. -a eso Snape levantó una ceja y se puso un poco nervioso-.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Si...no se preocupe.

Snape no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven. La miró de la cabeza a los pies y con su cabeza hizo un leve movimiento hacia la puerta de sus habitaciones. Acaso le estaba diciendo que pasara? Oh. Dios. Mío. Nunca había creído que el Snape antes de la guerra, le propusiera eso a ella. Pero ahora, sin dudarlo, entró por la puerta seguida de él. Quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sí, sin duda eran los aposentos de Snape. Ahora sabía dónde estaban. Y también sabía, que no tenía mal gusto. Era una habitación espaciosa, con muebles de madera de cerezo, la decoración era elegante y discreta a la vez. Los colores obviamente, eran oscuros y verdes en su mayoría.

- Bien. Qué quería?...Siéntese señorita -dijo sabiendo que a la joven no le vendría mal-.

- Gracias. -se sentó en un sofá que había en la estancia, miró a su derecha y vio una puerta que sería la del baño o de la habitación y después le miró a él que seguía de pie-. Usted no me acompaña? -dijo señalando con un movimiento torpe de brazo, la butaca que tenía al lado-.

Snape la miró intentando calmarse y aparentar sobriedad. Se dejó caer encima de la butaca cercana a ella. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

- Se encuentra mejor?

- Sí. Aunque sigo sin poder olvidar señor. -Agachó la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa. Cómo mostrarle sus sentimientos?- Usted tampoco puede olvidar, verdad?

- Cómo dice? -despegó sus brazos y los dejó caer encima de su regazo, entrelazando los dedos de las manos para calmar los nervios-.

- Verá...no sé usted, pero yo creo que..-tartamudeó- Bueno, debe saber que...-cambió de táctica en el último momento, no quería exponerse tan rápido delante de él- ...Debe saber que vi el contenido del vial que me dio para Harry. Él me pidió que lo viera con él.

Snape se tensó. Maldito Potter, omitiéndole información privada! Aunque sabía que sus alegaciones para bien de él con el resto de magos, fue en parte gracias a que reveló que formaba parte de un pacto con Dumbledore. Y sabía que no había dado datos íntimos de su amor por su madre. Pero ahora, había otra persona que sabía eso. Ella, precisamente. Había visto toda su intimidad, sin dejarle al menos ser él quien lo contara. Pero espera! Quería contárselo? La verdad era que el color de los ojos de Lily que tenía grabados en la mente, habían empezado a ser color miel.

Las mejillas del mago pasaron de tensas a un tono rosado que Hermione casi no notó por la poca luz de las velas que iluminaban la sala.

- Supongo que no irá corriendo la noticia por Hogwarts, verdad? -su tono se impuso serio-.

- Claro que no -le sonrió débilmente, aguantando las lágrimas, Entonces aún amaba a Lily?-.

Snape al ver su reacción no supo qué pensar. Su mano se dirigió a la frente de la joven mientras se levantaba de su sitio para acercarse a una alumna que abrió los ojos de golpe al notar su tibia mano. Sus ojos conectaron un momento. Ojos llorosos frente a ojos de desconcierto.

- No tiene fiebre...-su mano y el resto de su cuerpo volvió a coger la posición inicial. De pie, estudiando a la joven, analizando; como siempre había hecho-.

- Por qué sigue preocupándose por mi? -a eso Snape carraspeó-.

- Aún es alumna de Hogwarts señorita Granger...-a eso ella volvió a agachar la mirada-.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algo que pareció una eternidad para Hermione.

- Señor...-sin dejar de mirar al suelo, hasta que se atrevió a terminar la pregunta- Puedo preguntarle algo íntimo? - consiguió que Snape levantara una ceja y aceptara con la cabeza mientras la inspeccionaba cual espía. Siempre la mirada analítica.- Sigue enamorado de Lily Potter?

El mago se estremeció. Sí que era una pregunta íntima, y sinceramente, no se la esperaba. Él sabía que había amado a Lily Evans y que seguiría existiendo dentro de su corazón. Pero lo haría en forma de alguien a la que había querido y nada más. Sabía que ahora mismo, su alumna, su sabelotodo; cubría una extensión más amplia dentro de su corazón. Quizás porqué aún no lo había rechazado. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de exponer su sentimiento al mundo. Hacerle una revelación a esa joven que creía que le correspondía, era una locura o lo más sensato del mundo. Su corazón se agitó, tenía que decirle algo. La respuesta era, no. No seguía enamorado de Lily.

- Lily puede que siempre esté en mi corazón-hizo una pausa- pero eso no significa que sea la única mujer...de la que me he enamorado. -deseó al terminar, que la chica lo entendiera. Esas palabras habían sido demasiado para él. Le empezaba a costar mirarla-.

Hermione le miró atenta en todo momento. Buscando alguna respuesta más, además de las que encontró en sus palabras. Espera. Aguantó la respiración. Snape se había enamorado de alguien más? Antes? O Ahora?

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

**TBC! Review?**

**Nota: Sííí! No os quejaréis con las actualizaciones rápidas eh? Jeje ;)**

**Nota 2: El siguiente capi es el final sniffff si tengo inspiración quizás valore hacer un epílogo.**

**Nota 3: Aquí tenéis un vid de estos dos que he puesto en youtube: ****watch?v=OGuamlkbPLg**** ENJOY! besossssssss**


	14. Ahora & Nunca

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos._

_0000000000_

- Y ahora? Está enamorado...?-a lo que Snape encorvó la espalda inquieto-.

- Por qué me pregunta esto, Granger?-dio unos pasos inquietos-.

- Pues por que me importa.-levantó el mentón como pudo-.

Snape la miró y fue en ese momento, justo ese momento en el que su cerebro se sacudió y lo vio más claro que nunca. Ella estaba enamorada de él. En verdad, ambos lo estaban. Sus lazos no lo negaron cuando les permitieron comunicarse mentalmente tan rápido. Snape se quedó estático en su sitio mirando a Hermione, quien al final también se levantó para encararlo.

- Sí.

Hermione volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Se había perdido ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos, sus labios, su voz, su mirada...Quería saltar encima de él ahora mismo. Pero pensó que lo primero sería darle el abrazo que tanto había deseado desde que abrió los ojos. Quería disfrutar el momento.

Despacio se deshizo del espacio que les separaba y rodeó la cintura del mago con sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en el fuerte torso de éste. Aspiró y pudo oler su distintiva fragancia a hierva buena. Snape al ver como era abrazado por la chica, no lo dudó y le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza que no quiso controlar. Aspiró el olor del pelo de la joven castaña, su corazón se hinchaba a cada latido.

- De una sabelotodo? -preguntó casi sin voz contra su pecho-.

- Entre otras cosas...-dijo meditativo- De una bruja brillante, capaz de mostrar a un mortífago que hay algo más por lo que vivir...

Las manos del mago la cogieron de la cintura y la separó de él para así coger su cara con sus manos. La miró detenidamente antes de ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que lo llamaba insistentemente. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a los labios y ojos del profesor, mientras éste acercaba su rostro mientras sujetaba el suyo tiernamente. A la joven se le escapó unas lágrimas por la situación que estaba viviendo, y un pulgar de Snape la hizo desaparecer.

Los labios fueron los dueños del siguiente acto. Snape se abrazó a ella queriendo romper la distancia y los labios de Hermione chocaron con los suyos. Se besaron en medio de la sala. Fue un beso rotundo, casi desesperado. Una de las manos del mago descendió de su mejilla al cuello de la joven para atraerla posesivamente. Hermione sin querer controlarse, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su oponente. Ahora el beso era totalmente pasional. Ambas lenguas se debatían entre probarse o excitarse mutuamente. Su respiración se volvió agitada en pocos segundos. Despacio, Snape se separó un poco de ella para mirarla con fijación. La visión le hizo hervir la sangre. Sus labios estaban rojizos y su rostro también, mientras que unos ojos color miel parecían estar hablándole.

- Está segura...? Sabe que todavía es mi alumna...-Hermione le calló con un suave beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios-.

- He perdido el número de veces que he soñado con esto... Besarte.-dejó de lado los formalismos y le trató de tú-. Lo había imaginado cientos de veces...

Él le dio una mirada que hizo que sus bragas se humedecieran más.

- Ven aquí, Hermione. -susurró y atrapó su boca contra la suya en un lento y absorbente beso-.

Por un momento, la joven sintió como su cuerpo entero residía en su boca, siendo complacida con la dulzura y rudeza de la lengua de Severus Snape. Al notar el grado de correspondencia que estaba teniendo, Snape no pudo controlar nada más. Con un hechizo les puso a salvo de ser interrumpidos. Sensualmente palpó los pechos de la joven con sus fuertes manos. Las apretó lentamente, haciéndola gemir. Se separó de su beso y la miró de nuevo, mientras ella apretaba su estómago contra el bulto palpable entre las piernas del profesor.

- Por favor...Severus...-quería hacer el amor con él de una vez por todas, ahora después de ese beso, sabía que nada en el mundo le había gustado más. Sin duda lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo-.

Snape muerto de lujuria, atrapó a la joven y la elevó por los aires para conducirla hasta la puerta que había en la salita. Entraron en la habitación de Snape, donde una preciosa cama les recibía. Hermione, con las manos en la nuca del profesor que la llevaba en volandas, empezó a ponerle nervioso, besando su cuello y la piel expuesta que tenía tan solo a centímetros de distancia. Para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Snape soltó un gruñido y la soltó encima de la cama. Se paró delante de ella y cerró la puerta.

Despacio se acercó a la cama. No quería ponerse nervioso, pero las artes amatorias no eran su especialidad. Aunque sabía de todas formas cómo satisfacer a una mujer. Pero su cuerpo, tenía algunas cicatrices de las que no se sentía orgulloso. Y si después la chica salía corriendo?

Se puso de rodillas enfrente de la cama y cogió el tobillo de Hermione que colgaba fuera del colchón. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Sus dedos recorrieron su pierna y le quitó los zapatos. Hermione, sedienta de sus besos, quiso ir más deprisa y se quitó la blusa quedándose en sujetador de encaje negro. El mago la miró y su deseo fue albergado en sus oscuros ojos, llenos de una llama que capturaba toda la atención. Al ver lo que ella le ofrecía, tragó saliva y subió a la cama, colocando cada mano a los lados de la joven. Sus labios besaron su cuello, pasando por sus omóplatos y dejando imperceptibles rastros de lametones.

- Oh...-suspiraba ella mientras su excitación humedecía más el conjunto de lencería de abajo-. Mmmpph...-Snape levantó la vista y con un beso la recostó por completo en la grande cama-.

- Hermione Granger, me alegro de no haberte visto así antes. Te hubiese atado aquí y habría dicho que Voldemort te había secuestrado. -dijo mientras sus manos volvían a cubrir los pechos de Hermione-.

El shock de emociones que sintió Hermione se reflejó en su cara. Su profesor podía ser un poco pervertido en la cama si se lo proponía, y eso le gustaba. Snape se separó del beso y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad! Seguramente por mi cara, pensó la chica. Fue una risa grave y tan condenadamente sexy, que se vió a ella misma deseando que en verdad la hubiese encerrado con él. Su sentencia había sonado con tonos siniestros y excitantes, así como de esperanza y deseo. Desde luego, Severus Snape podía hacer mucho daño con su voz. Y también con su sonrisa viéndose en una situación cómo la que estaban. Era un hombre que hacía que una buena chica, quisiera pecar a toda costa.

Aún con las manos en los pechos de Hermione. Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras la miraba con lujuria, mientras besaba sus labios desde arriba y pudo ver en los ojos y la cara de la joven, que había provocado en ella algo especial. Su mirada era lujuriosa y era todo por él. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de su alumna.

- Oh, Hermione, tendré que pasar más horas de estudio pensando en nuevas formas de volver a hacer que pongas esta cara...

- Pues creo que sé por dónde empezar. -dijo ella capturando su nuca y atraiéndolo para fundirse en un apasionado beso mientras se rozó con su erección desesperadamente-.

Rodeó sus piernas en la cintura del mago y pudo notar que era todo un hombre, un hombre...enorme, pensó. Ahora ya estaba completamente excitada. Snape marcó sin querer la yugular de Hermione con uno de sus apasionados besos y de paso jugó con su oreja mientras una de sus manos liberó uno de sus pechos. Cogió el pezón con su pulgar e índice y le dio el más gentil de los pellizcos, después lo enroscó con igual delicadeza. La estaba consumiendo hasta hacer que la joven volviera a gemir como protesta.

- En el bosque...cantabas para mí? -la miró entre beso y beso mientras volvía a apretar su pelvis contra las mojadas bragas de Hermione, haciendo que ella cerrara más las piernas al rededor de Snape-.

Las manos de la chica estaban con ocupadas con la difícil tarea de desabotonar cada botón de la levita negra. A tientas, puesto que no quería dejar de besarle en todo momento. Ahora, mientras procesaba la pregunta, le miró atentamente mientras liberaba el penúltimo botón.

- Oh dios...-bajó la mirada- no canto bien. Hubiese sido mejor que no me escucharas...-dijo algo avergonzada-.

- Me encantó...- Esas palabras agitaron una vez más el cuerpo de Hermione. La voz del mago conseguía derretirla en ese momento. Él le levantó un poco la espalda con sus manos para poder liberar el maldito sujetador de una vez-.

Los ojos se Snape se posaron delante de la chica. Con las piernas abiertas delante de él, la falda subida hasta el vientre daba permiso a ver sus braguitas negras. Unas piernas moldeadas, una cintura perfecta y unos pechos que le llamaban a gritos. Era preciosa. Hermione se puso roja, pero esta vez no de lujuria, sino de timidez. Ahora o nunca, pensaba. Se sentía totalmente expuesta a él. Y eso que aún no estaba completamente desnuda...Tragó saliva mientras desabotonó la levita y ayudó a quitársela, quedándose en camisa blanca. Ahora había vuelto la lujuria a sus ojos al ver los botones de la camisa entreabiertos, exponiendo un torso fuerte debajo de ella. Como acto reflejo, Hermione se humedeció los labios, provocando que Snape colocara una de sus manos en el punto más sensible del cuerpo de Hermione. El tejido estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, la mirada del mago se fundió con la de la chica y ambos se besaron desesperados. Los dedos del profesor empezaron a jugar con el elástico de las bragas, poniendo a Hermione nerviosa. Snape se separó para calmar su agitada respiración, y se atrevió a preguntar algo que le rondaba por su cabeza.

- Por qué yo? -le preguntó suavemente cerca del oído, como una sacudida de deseo. Hermione se tensó de nuevo al ver el deseo que ese hombre podía llegar a dar y recibir. Hasta un sordo habría escuchado deseo en sus palabras-.

Hermione le miró deseosa. Llevó su mano hasta el pelo de Snape y lo revolvió un poco para después mirarla fijamente.

- Quieres saber por qué te quiero tanto, Severus Snape? -le provocó rompiéndole los botones de la camisa cuando tuvo la atención del Slytherin- Tú -proclamó- me excitas. Eres el mago más listo que conozco, me haces pensar, me vuelves loca en muchos sentidos, me haces querer hacerte sonreír...sobre todo mientras hacemos esto. -se atrevió a decir la leona que llevaba dentro-.

Snape se quedó en silencio mirándola mientras asimilaba sus actos y sus palabras. Su pecho había quedado expuesto y parecía no disgustarle nada de lo que veía, ya que seguía hablando y diciéndole cosas que jamás habría imaginado oír de los labios de una mujer. Porqué...era una mujer. Y dicha mujer, había empezado a besar y a recorrer con sus manos su torso, brazos y espalda.

- Tú haces que quiera poseerte a la menor oportunidad sólo para oír tu voz cuando te excito. -Oh, dios mío pensó Snape. Dónde había Hermione Granger aprendido a hablar así en un momento como éste? Conseguía que su erección no dejara de frotarse contra ella a medida que le iba hablando. Estaba totalmente hechizado por ella. Hermione, con respiración agitada, seguía viendo la reacción del profesor a sus palabras, su cara, el movimiento que estaba haciendo, lo grande y duro que lo notada contra sus bragas mojadas. Así que siguió hablando- Tu olor me hipnotiza, tienes la risa más sexy de Inglaterra y una voz que consigue que...-le miró- me ponga como ahora...-su mirada se centró en su sexo y una de sus manos se dirigió a la erección de Snape, todavía oculta por los pantalones- Y podría mirarte a los ojos el resto del día sin aburrirme de ver lo que veo.

Snape mientras creía estar cerca de lo que podría ser el cielo, vio como Hermione palpaba su erección con deseo. No lo resistió más, así que con sus propias manos, se deshizo de los pantalones y terminó por quitarle la falda de un salto. Se unieron en un apasionado beso con Snape encima de Hermione.

Severus se quedó parado, mirándola. Ella encontró su mirada, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas ardientes. De pronto, ya no habían más preguntas, no importaban ni importarían nada a partir de ahora. Ella ya le había dado la única respuesta que quería oír.

- Eres una mujer malvada... -ronroneó- .

Hermione tiró de él para subirse encima y quitarle los malditos boxers negros de una vez. Saliendo de golpe a la superficie, el miembro de Snape se liberó dejando a la joven con la boca abierta por las dimensiones de las que estaba dotado el hombre.

- Quiero que me hagas tuya. - le acarició con ansia el miembro erecto. Con eso, él se giró, dejándola a ella debajo de él y sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza-. Por favor...te necesito.

- Eres toda una Slytherin en la cama, Hermione...-sus dedos separaron las bragas, dejando paso a los largos y austeros dedos de Snape, que empezó a acariciar los pliegues de la joven mientras jugaba y apretaba el clítoris-.

Hermione se mordía el labio mientras no controlaba sus gemidos, en parte por el tortuoso placer que le estaba dando, nada más y nada menos que su exasperante profesor de pociones. Entonces, elevó las caderas y ella misma se quitó las bragas, quedándose al fin ambos desnudos. Los ojos de Snape la miraron con mirada felina, y su cabeza se acercó peligrosamente a la zona sur de la Gryffindor, que cada vez más; tenía las piernas como un flan. Se estremeció y apretó la cabeza contra la almhoada cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba hasta elevarse de la cama. Su palpitante y necesitado centro, sucumbió ante el lametón que le propició Snape, y después chupó su clítoris mientras sus labios besaban y lamían la entrada de la joven. Hermione, no dejaba de respirar entrecortada. La lengua de Snape era prodigiosa, pensaba ella. Le rodeó con sus muslos y depositó sus piernas encima de los fuertes hombros del profesor.

- Oh, Severus...Sí! No pares por favor! -condujo una mano hacia la cabeza de Snape y levantó rítmicamente las caderas ante la deseosa boca de su amante, quien volvió a trabajar de forma insistente con su clítoris. El mago oía la voz de su alumna con cada lametón y succión que le daba. Susurraba su nombre y apellido con cada bocanada de aire, sintiendo las pulsaciones de ese pequeño botoncito de carne, caliente contra su lengua. Era increíble. Nunca antes había sentido el orgasmo de una mujer. Al igual que su erección, no podía aguantar ni controlarse mucho más.

- Esta es mi chica...-dijo saliendo de entre las piernas mojadas por la intensidad de su cunilingus y el orgasmo de la joven, con voz sensual y gentil a la vez, mientras la miraba totalmente expuesta y jadeante frente a él.-

Depositó un beso absorbente de nuevo en su clítoris y vio como su estrecho camino se abría paso abriéndose y cerrándose, como una boca jadeante. Esta mujer estaba totalmente excitada, por él. Y él no era nada menos. Quería abrir ese estrecho camino con la fuerza que fuese necesaria. Sentirse dentro de esa mujer mientras dominaba su cuerpo y labios. El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Snape.

- Oh...Hermione...-susurró frente a su entrada- Creo que voy a morir si no me meto dentro de ti...

Sus palabras hicieron que la entrada de Hermione cediera más y éste metió un dedo como acto reflejo, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera de puro deseo.

La Gryffindor, tras oír esas palabras, creía estar embaucada dentro de alguno de sus sueños; pero la realidad era mucho mejor. Era posible, era verdad, que Severus Snape podría ser el amante del siglo. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer y qué decir para conseguir volverla loca y dejar de ser una alumna de espléndido raciocinio. Ahora no creía ni recordar la tabla del seis.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas, totalmente expuesta. Snape ascendió para besarla apasionadamente, y mientras levantaba un poco la cintura de la joven, entró en ella tan bien, que parecía que estaba hecha a medida. En ese momento, Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito. El miembro del mago era considerablemente ancho y grande, estaba llena y satisfecha. Ambas miradas conectaron y sus miradas albergaban hogueras ardientes.

- Tú me amas? -preguntó la alumna al profesor mientras se acomodaban y Snape separaba las piernas de Hermione para darle la primera estocada-. Mmmmpph...

- Responde esto a tu pregunta? -le susurró en el oído-. Responde esto a tu pregunta? -le besó ambos pezones y salió casi entero de su vagina, dejándola consternada. Con un gruñido, se introdujo dentro de ella tan fuerte como pudo y procedió a penetrarla con cada palabra, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Hermione- Respone. esto .Hermione ? -la besó apasionadamente-.

Se movían juntos como si fueran uno. Sus cuerpos unidos, luchando para encontrar y presionar el botón del otro. El punto más sensible. Tratando de llevar al éxtasis al oponente. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rítmicas, constantes, fuertes, profundas. Solo se oían gemidos, gruñidos, palabras de deseo y movimiento frenético de cuerpos sudorosos. Snape estrujó los pechos de su alumna, lamió cada parte de cuerpo a la que podía acceder, sólo para compartir un momento de glória siendo correspondido.

Siguieron envueltos en su apretada posición, como amantes en celo por varios minutos. Hasta que Snape vio como las paredes de Hermione se ceñían con fuerza contra su palpitante miembro. Consiguiendo que abriera los ojos y le mirara antes de gritar su nombre. Gritó como si fuese a romper los cristales de la estancia, como si quisiera romper con todo el miedo, dolor y desesperación que había sentido durante esos años. El Slytherin se vio tocado y hundido ante esa visión, así que con pequeñas descargas eléctricas, sus sacudidas fueron más seguidas; explotando dentro de Hermione después del clímax.

Lo que el corazón de mago sentía en esos momentos, era indescriptible. Así como Hermione. Los dos se quedaron tumbados, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. Snape salió despacio de esa infernal cueva dónde había sucumbido escasos minutos. La joven le abrazó antes de que saliera del todo y le besó calmadamente en los finos labios. Snape pudo ver amor en esos ojos color miel. Amor por él.

Hermione miró a su profesor. Tendría miedo? Se arrepentiría? Snape se separó y se tumbó a su lado para rodearla con su fuerte brazo y taparla con las suaves sábanas. Ella acomodó su cabeza rizada en su hombro y le rodeó con un brazo y una pierna. No quería perderlo. Y cómo si le leyese la mente, él respondió.

- No me iré a ninguna parte. -dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba su brazo hasta llegar al dorso de la mano que yacía sobre su pecho-. Y tú?

- Nunca.

Snape abrió los ojos y la miró antes de volver a besarla

- Nunca. -el mago cerró los ojos y notó como parte de su alma, descansaba en paz después de muchos años. Por fin, la felicidad había llegado-.

**THE END! **

**No lo hubiese conseguido sin vosotras: Sevmione23, te he hecho llorar...jo...bueno, tampoco es malo. Sin duda tus enérgicos comentarios han sido geniales y constructivos siempre.**

**MamaShmi, siempre al pie del cañón! Con los nervios a flor de piel...hasta el final. Espero de verdad haberte aliviado con este final jeje ;) Muchas gracias por seguir el ff y comentarlo.**

**Patybenededmalfoy, gracias por los ánimos! Y que te haya parecido interesante significa mucho para mí.**

**Alexza Snape, que bien que te gustara la batalla! Y todo lo demás claro...! Gracias por comentar a esta humilde escritora XD**

**Minerva91, no sé si te he perdido en el camino, pero espero que el final te guste. Dobby es entrañable y me gustó la idea de ponerlo aquí como alguien importante. :)**

**Lina Snape, totalmente de acuerdo...a Lily que le den XD! yeaaaah ;) **

**Mil gracias a todas por comentar y animarme a seguir: KukaSnape, dulceysnape, Mrs V (espero cubrir tus expectativas! ;)), Sakura Tachi, Paosan, KamyMuzoSS, lobalunallena, Jisi Snape y Brenkis! Espero que a todas os guste! **

**NOTA: No sé cuándo escribiré algo más, pero quizás haya epílogo...aunque no sé que poner en él. Si queréis podéis dejar comentarios con alguna idea. ;)**

**BESOS!**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Después de aquel encuentro, Snape y Hermione miraban a la vida que les era expuesta de manera distinta. Estar el uno cerca del otro, era cuánto necesitaban. Sin embargo, el verano sería el principal muro que tenían delante. La joven tenía que visitar a sus padres, después de que fueran informados por su profesor, de que su hija estaba perfectamente y después visitaría a Harry quien la había invitado una semana a Grinmaud Place.

Snape fue también invitado por Harry, ya que sabía que no le iría nada mal salir del castillo y socializarse algo más. La mirada de Hermione no podía ocultar que algo había cambiado. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Su instinto, le dijo que Snape y ella podían ser algo más de lo que aparentaban. Pero esperaba que fuera su amiga la que se lo revelara.

Así que el verano les permitió estar algo más juntos. Encontrándose durante una semana en la misma casa que Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Slughorn y McGonagall. La ceja de Snape se levantó al recibir la invitación del Gryffindor, y sobre todo saber que sus compañeros de trabajo asistirían también. Obviamente, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de verla y estar con ella, aunque tuviesen que fingir. Tanto ella como él, habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto. A ninguno les gustaba la idea de hacer público su amor, sabiendo que aún seguirían siendo profesor y alumna, después del verano.

Y aquí estaba ahora, en Grinmaud place, recibiendo la llegada de Minerva, Horace y Severus. Los dos se miraron y Hermione contuvo el aliento. Tenía ganas de besarle, hacía una semana que no se veían. Snape saludó a los presentes y miró a Hermione haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Eso no ayudó para nada a la joven, consiguió desarmarla en todos los sentidos. Le devolvió una sonrisa provocativa que el mago pudo leer a la perfección. La joven procedió a abrazar a McGonagall, y después de hacerlo, el siguiente en la fila era Snape, así que para no variar el saludo, hizo lo mismo y lo abrazó en forma de saludo. Sin embargo, lo que nadie vio fue como una de las manos se camufló entre las capas negras del mago y apretó su entrepierna para notar cuánto se alegraba de verla. Al separarse de su abrazo, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco y la llama en los ojos se Snape apareció. Mirando al suelo, Hermione tuvo que abrazar a Slughorn si no quería llamar la atención.

- Oh! Este verano hace un calor espantoso. -dijo la nueva directora mientras se desprendía de su capa y era seguida por Horace-.

- Y que lo digas Minerva...- Slughorn también se desprendió de la suya, y en cuánto le tocaba a Snape, se quitó la suya quedándose delante de todos en camisa azul cielo y pantalones negros. Oh dios, pensó Hermione.- Espero Potter que tenga bebidas necesarias. Estoy sediento.

- Vengan al comedor profesor, hemos preparado algunos refrescos y demás...-sugirió Potter-.

Fueron guiados por el joven y Hermione se quedó al final, detrás de Snape. Podía perderse en aquella fuerte espalda que se torneaba en aquella ajustada camisa. Tenía que controlarse, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería. Por otro lado, Snape la sentía cerca y quería evitar mirar con deseo a Hermione, que iba con un vestido veraniego sin mangas, color rojo frente a piel tostada por el sol. Estaba deslumbrante y sólo habían estado separados una semana. Ya no podía controlar más a su lívido. Fueron entrando en la sala, y Snape se separó a un lado para cederle el sitio a ella antes que él, de ese modo pudo acariciarle esa cadera suya sutilmente. Gracias a su piel tostada, no se notó mucho su rojez.

Una vez dentro, fueron bienvenidos por el resto de invitados.

Se sentaron al rededor del salón, en sillas, butacones y algún sofá mientras bebieron y charlaron de los recientes acontecimientos.

- Oh, Severus, me alegro de que el Winzangemot te otorgara el título de héroe de guerra. Pensábamos que sería más difícil, estuvimos rogando por ti -confesó Molly seguidos por los asentimientos de cabeza de Arthur-.

- Sí, Severus. Creo que el no haber confiado en ti, siempre nos perseguirá. -dijo Minerva interrumpiendo-. Pero los testigos fueron más valiosos y numerosos de lo que esperábamos.

- El señor Potter y la señorita Granger me asignaron una buena fama por lo visto...-admitió Snape. Harry había puesto todo lo que estaba en su mano para defenderle y Hermione había ayudado a convencer a quienes no se atrevían, a hablar en su favor-.

Los aludidos le miraron y sonrieron. Minerva McGonagall pensaba que aquel infeliz mago, había cambiado. Sabía que la fama no era algo que él anhelara, pues sabía que era un hombre sencillo y solitario por la vida que había pasado. La carga que tuvo que soportar...ahora no existía, pero seguía viendo algo en los ojos del mago, que la hacían preguntarse qué más podría ser.

Hermione, al lado de Ginny, hablaba de alguna anécdota, mientras Snape intentaba centrarse en lo que Arthur le explicaba sobre el Ministerio. Pero su mirada se desviaba constantemente hasta Hermione. Ron se sorprendió de ver al profesor de pociones mirar dos veces a Hermione, qué demonios le pasaba? Se preguntó. El pelirrojo miró a Harry a su lado y le susurró.

- Snape no deja de mirar a Hermione...-Harry se alertó, qué se suponía que debía hacer?-

- Y...?

- No sé, da miedo...

- Oh por favor, Ron. Déjate de tonterías. -Potter siguió hablando con Ginny y Hermione-.

Hermione, inquieta por toda la situación, se levantó y dijo que iba a la cocina a buscar alguna cosa para comer, llamando la atención de Ron, que seguía viendo fotos de Quiddich con lavender.

- Oh! Herm ya que vas...trae esos pastelitos...

Snape escuchó la frase y su mirada se centró en Hermione que de pie, miraba a Weasley con una ceja levantada. Qué se creía que era? Su sirvienta? Snape se enfureció y aclarándose la garganta, habló cuando Hermione pasó delante de los profesores.

- Quiere que le ayude señorita Granger? -Slughorn se calló al ser interrumpido y miró a la joven justo enfrente de él sin entender nada-.

- Sí, gracias profesor Snape. -Minerva levantó una ceja mientras miraba divertida la cara de consternación que se le había quedado a Horace. Pero por otro lado, Snape no tenía el hábito de ofrecerse.-

Las miradas de algunos presentes les siguieron y en unos segundos, siguieron hablando.

Al salir del comedor, Snape se atrevió a cerrar la puerta tras de si. Al oír el suave golpe, Hermione giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro. Se paró antes de ir a la cocina, sus miradas se encontraron.

Snape se acercó a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos posesivamente.

- Provocando con colores de su casa? -la besó tiernamente en los labios-.

- Y debajo colores de otras casas...-se insinuó mientras introdujo su lengua dentro del cálido recibimiento que le estaba dando. Snape gruñó- Quieres verlo, Severus? -se separó de él y fue a la cocina, seguida de un tenso Severus Snape-.

Una vez en la cocina, Hermione se apoyó contra una pared y miró como él se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella con paso firme, hasta quedarse a centímetros de distancia.

- Profesor, Hermione. -le corrigió él-.

- Granger, profesor. -recriminó ésta. Y sus bocas cayeron en una batalla de la que no se cansaban de participar-.

Las manos de Snape se posaron en la cintura de la joven y sus manos subieron la falda del vestido, rozando con los dedos la suave piel de sus piernas, consiguiendo erizar el vello de su cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a besarse y todo lo que les rodeaba, dejó de existir. Sólo eran ellos y sus besos. Sus caricias, sus suspiros. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y las piernas de Hermione habían pasado a rodear la cintura de Snape, rememorando así su último encuentro; aullidos de placer haciendo eco sobre la pared en la cuál se hallaba empotrada.

Y debido a la poca discreción del momento, una garganta se dispuso a interrumpir el momento. McGonagall, seguida de un Harry insistente en que no hacía falta ir a la cocina; presenció la escena. La boca de Harry estaba abierta. No de sorpresa, sino de apuro. Sentía miedo por lo que le podría pasar a Hermione si McGonagall les pillaba. Pero, después de unos segundos a cámara lenta, todos los personajes de la sala, se miraron si saber qué decir o hacer. Minerva, levantó una ceja como nadie más podía hacer y con su voz irlandesa, proclamó mirando a Severus y a la Gryffindor:

- Bueno...menos mal. Creía que sería algo peor...-los principales protagonistas se miraron sonrojados. Un mirada entre pudor y extrañeza.- No me miren así...Han pasado una guerra luchando en lados opuestos! Cómo me voy a negar a ésto...?-miro al mago- Severus, espero que sepas proceder correctamente. -miró a los dos- Enhorabuena. -se dio la vuelta dejando totalmente al descubierto a un Harry Potter de mirada alegre.

- Yo...esto...-se le escapó una risa estúpida- Será mejor que me vaya y...no tardéis o los demás seguirán interrumpiendo.

Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras cerraba la puerta, dejándolos de nuevo solos, a un paso de distancia. Recobrando toda la compostura, Hermione se abrazó a él.

- Bueno...ahora, lo peor ya ha pasado. -sonrió- Hemos sido descubiertos por la directora.

- Y por Potter...dentro de nada la escuela entera lo sabrá...

- Te importa?

Snape la miró a los ojos y le respondió con un tierno beso en los labios.

- En absoluto. -hizo una pequeña sonrisa-.

Salieron con los malditos pastelitos para Ron y se los tendió enfrente de su regazo. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado y se llevó uno a la boca.

- Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Sabes, Ron? Hay cosas muy interesantes en una cocina. -éste la miró sin saber qué demonios decía, y Snape desde su posición, sonrió satisfecho a la joven-.

Después de aquella semana en Grinmaud place, todos los habitantes de ella, habían visto algo diferente: Severus Snape, era extremadamente cordial con Hermione Granger. Quien parecía corresponderle con total calidez. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, pero ambos magos sabían que no tenían que darles muchas más pistas, para que dejaran de observarles en cada momento que intercambiaban una frase. Así que al final de su estancia en la casa, Snape se despidió de Granger, como su corazón le pedía hacer. Había hablado con McGonagall al respeto sobre eso, y la directora le había dicho que durante el siguiente curso no era buena idea hacer público su amor por el castillo. Snape, no puso negaciones a ello, puesto que tanto él como Hermione coincidían con la directora.

Y entonces, después de que cada mago se despidiera, Snape y ella quedaron uno enfrente del otro. Tenían ganas de devorarse, pero debían mantenerse alejados. El profesor se abrazó a ella y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. El grupo, miraba de reojo la escena, mientras fingían hablar. Ron sin embargo, si que se fijaba más de la cuenta y su boca no podía cerrarse. De un codazo, Minerva, que también miraba la escena, llamó la atención del Weasley para que les diera un momento de privacidad.

- Tengo ganas de ir a Hogwarts...-dijo ella mientras se separaba de él y le miraba desde abajo-.

- Para saltarse las normas de las habitaciones? -dijo acariciando levemente su cintura-.

Ella se acercó de nuevo y de puntillas, le susurró.

- O para que tú las infrinjas y de verdad me ates en tu cama...

Snape se encendió, no lo resistió más. Esa mujer podía con él, dominaba no sólo su mente y corazón, sino también su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, besó los labios de Hermione. Y eso, no pasó inadvertido por nadie de los presentes. Contuvieron el aliento, y entonces Snape y Hermione, alarmados, se separaron. La directora, se encargó de ayudar a los enamorados.

- Bien, creo que ahora que todos lo sabéis...serán capaces de no abrir la boca en Hogwarts hasta que terminen su curso y la señorita Granger deje de ser alumna. Entonces, podrán compartir el descubrimiento con con quiera. De nuevo, felicidades -dijo mirándoles y dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

La cantidad de preguntas que se oyeron fue tal escándalo, que Snape con una sonrisa cínica, miró a Hermione. Una mirada llena de una malicia que sabía reconocer. Sin querer se excitó. Snape desapareció, dejando a Hermione con la ardua tarea de responder a cientos de tonterías. La joven maldijo con una sonrisa a Snape, sabiendo que él sabía con qué la dejaba entretenida. Al mago le gustaba hacerla enfurecer. Y ella le daría su merecido del mejor modo que sabía...

Con la mirada iluminada, se mordió los labios y con resignación, se giró al público.

- Bien-cogió aire y empezó a relatar-...Esta es la verdadera historia...

**THE END**

**Yay! Gracias mis niñas! ;)**

**Irene, joooo quería hacer un M, M! Jeje pero creo que dentro de lo que cabe no está muy mal...me alegro de que te haya gustado reina! Al final es post semana...me ha sido más fácil de hacer. A ver que te parece neni :) Y no sé si escribiré algo más. El tiempo libre se me acaba, ahora a ver si un día me entretienes y alegras con algún ff tuyo ;)**

**MamaShmi, sí, la verdad es que tenía en mente hacer una semana después o algo así. Por qué me costaba hacer epílogo, y si lo hacía de más de una semana me era menos fácil aún de hacer. Aissshhh estoy poco inspirada! Graciassss por comentar!**

**SheySnape, qué bien! He conseguido distraerte de tu tarea! Muahaha y lo peor...te he hecho llorar. Pero bueno, es muy bonito ver que he conseguido eso. Y que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias ;) Espero que el epílogo también!**

**Sakura, siento no hacer 20 años después...no me salía nada de nada! Pero en el futuro quien sabe... ;) Gracias!**

**Blackcherryblood, muchas gracias! Cuantos comentes! Qué bien! Qué bien que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte con el epílogo! Besossss**

**Mrs V, mucho calorrrrrrrrr jeje ;)**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras que me seguís y a los que me habeis acompañado a lo largo del fanfic! Besosssss!**

**PD: El link del video no va porque me han quitado el vid XDDDD**


End file.
